Knight In Shining Armour
by Kiva Taliana
Summary: Modern day AU.  From the moment they encounter each other Arthur seems destined to become Merlin's knight in shining armour.
1. First Time

**(Chapter contains some violence.)**

The first time could probably be considered the most dramatic.

Arthur pushed the door open. The sounds of the party on the floor above floated down to him. He wondered why the hell he had let Morgana talk him into coming to the damn thing. It hadn't taken long to work out why she had wanted him to come, once her blonde, buxom friend Sophia had pounced. After years of his boyfriends, Arthur would have thought Morgana had the idea by now. As he snarled that at her in a low tone the smirk on her face told him everything. She could be an evil-minded mare at times, he thought, pulling the cigarette packet out of his pocket.

At least that was one method of getting rid of them. A socially unacceptable habit. Sometimes they followed him out, but a minute or so of 'accidentally' blowing smoke on people usually got rid of them. Unless of course they smoked themselves, but that problem didn't seem to present itself very often. Arthur propped himself against a wall and flicked his lighter, inhaling heavily. There were probably healthier ways of getting rid of people, but this one he liked. It annoyed his father if nothing else. And Sophia thankfully hadn't followed.

The view he had wasn't inspiring as he looked around the car park that served the flats. There were a few feeble looking bushes planted around in an attempt to beautify the place. Arthur decided it didn't work. Taking another deep drag he considered just wandering off and leaving the party, and Morgana. Then again, she probably had no money for a taxi and he'd end up getting a four in the morning phone call and a demand to come and pick her up. He had better go and give her some money before he left.

It could have been a fairly good party if he had been able to pin down the dark-haired boy that had caught his eye. He had spotted him looking over a few times as well. Arthur had almost met him in the kitchen, brushing against him in the doorway. Before Arthur could say anything though, there had been a loud bellow from the hallway, by the lounge door.

"Merlin, come on with those drinks!"

At least Arthur had learnt his name, and an unusual one at that. He had also felt, thanks to the close contact of the doorway, Merlin tense, his entire body going rigid and there had been a dark flash in his eyes as his head had turned in the direction of the shout. He had recovered quickly, flashing Arthur an apologetic, and slightly cheeky, grin before easing past him. Arthur stood a little closer than necessary so Merlin had to push him aside.

"Sorry," Merlin had muttered.

"Don't be," Arthur had drawled and as his eyes followed Merlin, struggling along with two beer bottles in each hand Arthur had received a death glare from the person who had shouted at Merlin. Arthur looked back at him impassively, he looked vaguely familiar. Arthur watched as he snatched one of the beers from Merlin, and then as Merlin passed the other two out the man put an arm around him possessively. He had also by the look of it demanded to know what the incident was all about. Merlin had glanced back at Arthur, and then turned to his companion. Arthur saw the ripple of tension again, which was then masked by a casual shrug, and Arthur went into the kitchen for another strong drink as he spotted Sophia, and two of her friends, coming after him.

He'd almost got him again at the bathroom but Gwen, one of Morgana's friends whom he could actually stand, had come over to him, and the moment was lost. At least he had got some answers from her.

"Who's the dark-haired guy, Merlin is it?"

"Oh, he's really sweet," Gwen said, guessing Arthur's interest immediately. Arthur couldn't entirely work out why Gwen had ended up friends with Morgana. Gwen was nice. "He's started work at the book shop."

Arthur nodded. "Who's the guy he's with?"

Gwen's face fell. "Oh, Cain, yeah, they've been together a couple of years. Well, Merlin's with him, Cain's not always…" Gwen shrugged, tailing off and looking a little embarrassed. "You had a run in with him once."

"Did I? He does look familiar, but I don't remember that. I probably didn't like him I guess."

"That could be because you don't really like anyone," Gwen said grinning. Arthur had frowned at her.

"Are you trying to tell me I'm anti-social? And it's not true anyway, I like you."

"Thank you," Gwen said smiling a genuinely happy smile. Arthur grinned back, until Gwen peered around him and her eyes widened in mock drama. "Careful, blonde at two o'clock and closing!"

"Christ!" Arthur said in alarm. "Definitely time to be anti-social, I'm off for a smoke!"

He hadn't seen Merlin as he passed through the party, pondering Gwen's comments. It was probably true he didn't like many people. A good number didn't like him. His reputation probably didn't help. All of Morgana's friends heard about him, and it spread well enough after that.

Arthur now debated his options. Go back in and spend the rest of the night dodging Sophia and perhaps run into Merlin long enough to get more than one word out of him, go home and leave Morgana completely or risk going back in to tell her he was leaving and perhaps say goodbye to Gwen.

As that went through his mind Arthur looked up sharply as he heard sounds from outside on the street. The first one was clear enough, it was definitely the sound of a fist connecting. That was something he knew well enough, the scuffle that followed was whoever received the punch staggering or falling. With a frown Arthur wandered out to see what was going on in time to see Merlin take a second punch, a hard blow that caught his cheekbone and put him down on the floor.

"Cain, don't," Merlin said, bringing up his arms to protect his head. Cain stood over him, with his back to Arthur, fists clenched, planning to use them again Arthur assumed. He waited a moment.

"I saw you, flirting with that spoilt brat Arthur Pendragon!"

"I wasn't, I didn't even speak to him," Merlin said, staying very still. Arthur guessed it was probably his best defence most of the time. This time however was different.

"I do have to say, I get called a lot of things, but I haven't heard 'brat' in a long while, and certainly not from someone who is, I think, younger than me."

Cain spun round and Arthur flicked the cigarette at him, regretting it, since Cain didn't seem to notice, and Merlin, who had lifted his head, flinched a little.

"And I don't really think saying one word to me counts as flirting, and I think in all technicality, it was me attempting to flirt with him."

"Are you trying to be funny?" Cain snarled. Arthur raised his eyebrows.

"A lot of people will probably point out that comedy is not my best point, and those with a brain would have already been running by now."

Cain didn't reply, the front door to the flats burst open and Gwen, Morgana and Will, the owner of the bookstore where Arthur now knew Merlin worked, burst out. They looked at the scene including Merlin on the floor, and then Morgana yelped.

"Arthur!"

Cain's punch was swift, and he hadn't been paying attention, half thinking that they might accuse him of attacking Merlin and Cain just defending him. The punch however changed everything. Arthur felt the power of it, and Cain's fist was meaty enough but it would take more than that to get him down. The cold rush of anger swirled in his mind and as Cain's second punch was thrown Arthur deflected it and slammed one of his own into Cain's gut, doubling the man over. Arthur then stepped back and waited, eyes drifting to Gwen and Will who were picking Merlin up off the floor. Merlin was watching the scene with wide eyes, like a rabbit caught in headlights. Gwen's eyes flickered with contempt as she looked at Cain.

A second later the man recovered and went at Arthur again. Arthur almost looked bored as he sidestepped, smashed one fist into Cain's ribs and then shifted and punched him hard on his face, sending him reeling over. It also meant he was between Merlin and Cain as the second man stood up. He looked at Arthur and then glared past him to Merlin. Arthur side-stepped again so he had Cain's attention.

"I suggest you go away before I really lose my temper," Arthur announced. He heard the door shut behind him and guessed that everyone had disappeared inside, leaving them alone in the street. Cain's eyes flickered from Arthur to the door and eventually settled on Arthur.

"I won't forget this."

"Oh, am I terrified," Arthur said. Cain smirked.

"Not you I'm thinking of." His eyes flickered to the door once again, the hint obvious before he turned and started to walk away. Unless Arthur decided to pummel him senseless he didn't think there was much he could do, and as tempting as that was Arthur felt more inclined to go to Merlin. So he went back in.

The party had subdued completely and as Arthur pushed his way through the crowd in the living room, picking up a nearby ice bucket and a scarf he knew to be Morgana's as he went, he heard Gwen say.

"You shouldn't put up with it, Merlin."

At least no one was going to accuse him of anything, Arthur thought. He got his way to the sofa where Merlin was wedged between Gwen and Will. Will was trying to look at Merlin's face. People cleared the way as Arthur moved through, all except one and he got round Morgana by elbowing her firmly out of the way. Merlin looked up startled by Arthur's sudden appearance. He put the ice down and reached to take Merlin's chin so he could get a look at the damage.

"It's fine," Merlin said.

"I'll be the judge of that," Arthur told him, probing the area around Merlin's cheekbone.

"Well, you're an expert in fight injuries aren't you?" Morgana snapped at him. Arthur didn't reply, instead he concentrated on probing Merlin's cheekbone. He winced now and again, but didn't complain about the pain. Getting no response, Morgana carried on.

"I mean that brawl with Leon that time said it all."

"Shut up, Morgana," Arthur said, his voice ice cold. He didn't look away from Merlin, so he saw him tense at the tone of voice, even if it wasn't meant for him. Arthur let him go and straightened up.

"It's not broken."

Merlin looked up at him steadily. "I know." In a voice that said he really did know.

"Is there anything else?" Gwen asked. Merlin shook his head.

"No," Arthur said backing him up as he reached for some ice and got his own back on Morgana by wrapping her scarf around it.

"Hey, that's mine!" she snapped.

"And it's going to a good cause," Arthur said, and turned to address Gwen. "He only punched him twice, one I heard, and the second I saw. At least my anti-social habit is good for something. Keep that on there," he ordered Merlin, pressing the ice pack to his face. Merlin winced and did as he was told. Arthur picked up a few more ice cubes and rubbed them against the knuckles of his right hand.

"Are you all right?" Merlin suddenly asked him.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," Arthur said absently. As long as, of course, his father didn't spot the damage. Morgana raised her eyebrows, suddenly content to put aside the ongoing war she had with Arthur.

"I'll say you were drunk and crashed your hand into a wall while falling over, if daddy asks."

Arthur looked up and raised his eyebrows. They glared at each other for a moment before Merlin interrupted them in a gentle tone.

"Um, Arthur?"

He turned to look, staring at Merlin's still wide eyes, one starting to swell slightly despite the ice-pack.

"Thanks."

"Well, I honestly don't know what you thought you were doing, Arthur," Morgana snapped rudely. Arthur turned to glare at her. Most of the room stared at her in shock, anger or disbelief. Morgana, however, just had eyes for Arthur.

"I saw it. Why on earth did you pull that last punch?"


	2. Second Time

The second time, Merlin pointed it out.

Arthur didn't notice him straight away. He had pulled in to a parking space four down from Merlin's and he had been about to cross the road to knock on the door of Gwen's house. As he turned to check the traffic, he saw the boot of Gwen's car was open and then Merlin had straightened up, holding a couple of boxes in his arms. It took him a moment to steady them, and Arthur noticed a few other things still packed in there, Merlin was clearly unloading. Very badly, Arthur noted as he tried to steady the pile in one arm and pick up a pot plant in the other.

Instead of crossing the road, Arthur walked up towards him. He hadn't seen Merlin since the party a week ago, and Morgana hadn't been helpful in giving him any information. It was the only reason he had driven over to Gwen's when Morgana demanded that he pick her up, as it was apparently on his way.

Merlin's pile wobbled and he lowered it to the edge of the boot to steady it, he shifted his grip and then lifted it again, resting it against his chest to keep it level while trying to reach out to shut the boot up with the hand holding the plant. His burden slid again and the top few items in the box shifted. Merlin tried to lean the other way to steady them.

"Oh, don't to that," he ordered the photo frame that was balanced on top, and it continued to slide. "Oh, really, please don't!" he added, his voice sounding stressed. Arthur jogged the last few paces and put his hand on the boxes to prevent their decent. Merlin jumped, the frame went over the edge.

"Shit!" Merlin swore as it fell. Arthur reached out and caught it with his other hand, thanking his quick reflexes.

"I've got it," Arthur said, holding it up for Merlin to see and then he carefully placed it on top, looking at the picture of a woman smiling brightly, her arms around Merlin. He relieved Merlin of the top box and steadied it carefully. Merlin levelled out his own box and reached into the boot and put the plant back.

"Sorry Norman, you'll have to wait."

Arthur raised his eyebrows. "You called the plant Norman?"

"Yes," Merlin said, as if it was the most normal thing in the world. He tucked a few of Norman's leaves back in and opted to pick up a black rucksack instead. He managed to sling over one slim shoulder, without losing his pile, thanks to Arthur's steadying hand again, reaching out to stop him toppling over while Merlin shrugged the strap on and he slammed the boot closed on the items still in there.

"Thanks," Merlin said. "You're quite a knight in shining armour."

Arthur grinned. "I'm not entirely sure about that, I think I might be a bit tarnished. How are you?"

He noted that the bruising had gone down, but Merlin flinched in discomfort as Arthur asked. It was clearly a subject he didn't like talking about.

"Fine," he said, and then changed the subject. "What are you doing here?"

"Picking up Morgana from Gwen's place," Arthur said. The words answered the question; the tone hinted that he was wondering the same thing about Merlin's presence.

"Oh, I'm going that way. Gwen's letting me use her spare room, just for a couple of weeks or so, to help me out."

"That's nice," Arthur said. "Well, Gwen is nice. Although she'd probably help you out for a couple of years or so if it meant getting you away from Cain. I guess."

"She said as long as I needed, I said a couple of weeks," Merlin said, stepping forward to cross the road, without really bothering to look where he was going. He was too busy talking to Arthur. Fortunately Arthur spotted the car and grabbed Merlin's collar to pull him back before he could get mown down. Merlin jumped a little as the car roared past.

"It's a road, Merlin," Arthur explained in an exaggeratedly patient voice. "These things called cars go up and down it at speed. You might want to look for them now and again."

Merlin flushed a little and checked both ways this time before heading off. Arthur released him and followed along.

"Have you got much more stuff; I can help you unload the rest of it."

"Only a suitcase and a couple more boxes, and Norman. I don't really bother with a lot of things, and the shared stuff from the flat," Merlin tailed off and looked a little embarrassed. "I didn't really like it much anyway. I'll just buy some new bits, very slowly. I'll look for somewhere to live as of tomorrow."

"I doubt Gwen will let you rush it," Arthur said.

"Will offered as well, he's got more space but I didn't fancy living near to, or technically above, work."

"It would mean less travelling. Are you full time at the bookshop?" Arthur asked. Merlin nodded.

"Not exactly a brilliant career but it does me okay, at least I like reading. What do you do?"

"This and that," Arthur said as they reached the far pavement. Merlin laughed.

"What?" Arthur asked. He stopped walking and turned to look at him.

"That sounds like a way to avoid saying you basically do nothing, or you do something that's decidedly dodgy."

"Actually neither, and perhaps sometimes both," Arthur said. Merlin grinned.

"That doesn't answer the question."

"I own a couple of businesses, help manage some others and just kind of put my hand to whatever comes up. Quite well, most of the time."

"Very entrepreneurial," Merlin said.

"Are you being facetious?" Arthur asked.

"Quite possibly," Merlin mused after a moment. Arthur couldn't think of how to retort that, and he didn't need to worry about it as Gwen opened the door.

"Hi," Merlin said, heading up the stairs, with Arthur in tow.

"Did you get everything?"

"Everything I wanted," Merlin said moving past her into the hallway. Arthur smiled at Gwen as he walked in.

"Hey, Gwen." He paused to kiss her cheek.

"About time! I called you ages ago!" Morgana moaned at him. Arthur rolled his eyes at Gwen and put the box down next to where Merlin was piling his things at the foot of the stairs. Then he straightened up and glared at Morgana.

"Firstly, I am not your personal taxi service, and second, I did warn you I was going via the club because I needed to deal with the contractors."

"I hope you did deal with them," Morgana snapped.

"Tea, anyone?" Gwen asked, Merlin smirked, looking around at all of them with baffled amusement.

"Coffee would be nice," Arthur said. "Come on Merlin, I'll help you with the rest of your stuff."

"You're supposed to be driving me home!" Morgana snapped.

"I will, once I've helped Merlin and drunk a coffee, I have been busy all day, and I've not stopped yet."

"I'm all right, it will only take me five minutes," Merlin said. Arthur grabbed him and pulled him to the door.

"And if I help it will take you less than that. Come on Merlin, it's all Morgana's fault anyway," Arthur said as he got Merlin out of the front door and escorted him across the road, holding his forearm to stop him wandering into the traffic, which Merlin was privately quite amused by.

"If she had told me how you were when I asked, I wouldn't have to waste her precious time now."

Merlin paused, looking up at Arthur in shock as he got Gwen's keys and opened the boot of her car again.

"You asked about me?"

"Don't sound so surprised, of course I did. Morgana was irritatingly unforthcoming. It was the only reason I agreed to pick her up today was so I could ask Gwen."

"And you didn't need to," Merlin said.

"Plus, being a knight in shining armour comes with responsibility."

"Including helping me move my stuff?"

Arthur shrugged and picked up the larger of the two remaining boxes, and the interestingly named Norman. Merlin took the other box and the small battered suitcase, putting it on the floor as he shut the car boot again.

I don't think that really comes with the job description," Merlin said, almost walking into the road again. Arthur shoved him back, again.

"Didn't you ever get taught road safety at school?" Arthur asked.

"Probably," Merlin said. Taking the hint as Arthur pushed him across the now empty road.

"Not very well it seems," Arthur said. "It appears my duties extend to making sure you don't end up flattened on the road. Why on earth did you call it Norman?"

For a moment Merlin was distracted by Arthur's protective tone, and then he snapped back to attention, blushing slightly as Arthur regarded him intently.

"Seemed like a good name," Merlin said, pushing the door open again and they put things down by the stairs again. Then Merlin picked up Norman and took him into the living room. Gwen appeared from the kitchen and handed Arthur his coffee. Morgana slouched in a chair looking martyred.

"Can I put Norman on the window sill, he seems to thrive better in early morning sun."

"Sure," Gwen said. She locked eyes with Arthur and mouthed 'Norman?' at him. Arthur sniggered into his coffee, and shrugged.

"He doesn't look like he's thriving," Morgana commented.

"He hasn't had much sun recently," Merlin said, crouching down to carefully position the plant. Arthur thought that Merlin probably hadn't either. Gwen put Merlin's coffee down on the table and sipped her own.

"You didn't have any problems going over there did you?" Gwen asked. "I would have come."

"No, I knew he'd be out, I left the keys on the table, with a note. A very brief one."

"If you'd needed to, you could have taken Arthur," Morgana said, giving him a daggers look to try and get him to hurry up.

"In my official capacity of course," Arthur said, ignoring her gaze.

"What?" Gwen asked, with a baffled look.

"Knight in shining armour," Arthur said. Morgana rolled her eyes.

"Oh Merlin, you didn't call him that did you? He'll be insufferable now."

"I thought I already was," Arthur said. Morgana stood up and stole Arthur's coffee cup, banging it down on the table. She grabbed his arm none too gently and hauled him up.

"Come on, or I'll be late. Some of us have things to do."

Arthur let himself be dragged out into the hallway muttering, "and the rest of us don't!" at her.

"Shut up, Arthur."

"Yes, My Lady, your carriage awaits."

Gwen and Merlin followed them to the door. Merlin looking a little surprised at the pair of them, Gwen looked as if she was entirely accustomed to hearing Arthur and Morgana go on as they were. They paused at the bottom of the small flight of steps that led to Gwen's door.

"See, you two later," Arthur said. Morgana smiled and waved.

"Gwen, I'll call you tomorrow."

"Thanks for the help," Merlin said. Arthur turned and bowed.

"It appears to be becoming my purpose in life," Arthur said, before turning and nearly stepping in front of a car. He stepped back and the driver pressed his horn as he went past. Arthur rolled his eyes and cringed inwardly as he heard Merlin's voice, full of laughter.

"It's a road Arthur, these things called cars go up and down it at speed."

Arthur turned and grinned at him, trying to control the flush on his face. Merlin laughed even more.

"Wow," Morgana said as they crossed the road. "Most people would have been knocked on their backside by now."

She turned back and looked at Gwen, who was still on the doorstep. They shared a very knowing look and a minute later both girls addressed the men they were with in very confident tones.

"He fancies you."


	3. Third Time

**(Chapter contains some violence)**

The third time, Merlin never even knew about.

Arthur only decided to be chivalrous for a reason. He knew Morgana was over at Gwen's again, he could stop by and offer her a lift. Merlin might be there, but he was being quite evasive. Arthur had tried going in the book shop a couple of times but had managed to miss Merlin, once by only minutes. Arthur didn't want to seem like he was chasing Merlin about. If nothing else, Merlin might freak out about it, all things considered. If Merlin wasn't there when he arrived, he could ask Gwen about it. She'd give him some good, and honest, advice on the subject.

As he slowly pulled up, a little way down the road, Arthur frowned as he looked at the person outside the house, looking like they were yelling abuse at Gwen's bright yellow front door. He turned off the car's engine and watched. It was clear who it was outside Gwen's house. Arthur looked Cain up and down for a moment before opening his car door, and when he gently pushed it closed, he locked with the key, so the alarm didn't beep and alert anyone to his presence.

From inside the house Morgana, Gwen and Elyan, Gwen's brother, watched Cain. He had come over to Gwen's demanding to know where Merlin was. She was not about to tell him that Merlin was currently living with her, nor was she about to tell Cain Merlin's current location. He had in fact gone to spend a week with his mother. Gwen had no intention of giving Cain any hint of that.

"Perhaps I should call the police," Morgana said. It seemed the most sensible option.

"No, they'll insist on talking to Merlin then, and he won't want that."

"He's not an arch-criminal on the run is he?" Morgana asked.

"No, he's just very private."

Morgana snorted. "There is private and private. He'll have to do something or this will keep happening."

All three of them jumped at the sound of a bang. Morgana stepped to the window and peered through the blinds, while trying to stay out of sight. Looking down she noted that Norman was doing a little better now he was living on Gwen's window sill.

"What's he doing?" Elyan asked.

"Throwing rocks at the front door, no doubt he'll hit a window at some point." Morgana fiddled with her mobile phone, wondering if she should just overrule Gwen, and then take the blame for her when Merlin found out.

"Maybe I should go out and talk to him," Elyan said.

"No!" Morgana and Gwen snapped at the same time. He looked at them in surprise.

"He can't be that unreasonable," he said. By the look on both girls' faces it was clear they considered Cain to be as such. If he was honest with himself, Elyan didn't particularly fancy going out to confront the angry man on the doorstep. "Someone might have already called the police by now," he added. There was another thud, and Gwen winced, biting her lip a little. Morgana peered out of the window and raised her eyebrows at the sight that she was now presented with.

"Oh, that's handy, no need to worry, Arthur's just shipped up. It's unlike him to have any sense of timing. He must be having a good day."

"What's he doing?" Gwen asked. Morgana peered through the blinds.

"Half-nelsoned him and now appears to be dragging him across the road to have a quiet word," Morgana said calmly, for once sounding approving of Arthur's actions. Gwen and Elyan rushed over to find other parts of the blinds to peer through. They shifted about, all trying to look. Elyan crouched on the floor, peering through the gap at the bottom. Morgana tutted as Gwen shifted the blind to look and obscured her view. She ducked a little to peer through where the material had kinked slightly.

"Wow," Elyan said as Arthur got Cain across the street and none to gently pushed him face first against the wall. As Cain spun round on him Arthur grabbed him around the throat and shoved him back against the wall. Cain tried kicking at him but by the set of Arthur's shoulders Morgana guessed Arthur had just increased the pressure on Cain's neck. Arthur's shoulders and the colour that Cain's face was currently turning gave it away. Arthur leant in and looked to be talking intently into the man's ear.

"What's he saying?" Elyan asked.

"How are we supposed to know?" Gwen asked.

"Something suitably threatening knowing Arthur, he is rather good at that sort of thing."

"Is it working?" Gwen asked.

"It's a bit hard to tell when his face is so red," Morgana commented.

Arthur was finding it a little hard to tell, for the very same reason. Cain's eyes remained angry but that could be because Arthur was choking him, putting his bodyweight into the arm he had him pinned by. He relaxed his grip and then let Cain down. It wasn't the colour of Cain's face that backed him off but the random thought that Merlin might be in the house watching.

Cain coughed as the pressure released and he glared up at Arthur.

"You think you're scary, tough guy."

Arthur's eyes widened a little, he stayed close to Cain and gave a very humourless smirk.

"Yes, I think I am as a matter of fact," Arthur said calmly. "Because you are nothing more than a bully."

"This has got nothing to do with you, that bitch is gonna tell me where he is!" Cain lurched forward but Arthur's hand on his chest pushed him back.

Arthur's face remained stony, giving nothing away. He hadn't really gone beyond demanding what the hell Cain thought he was doing and warning him about what he had been saying about Gwen, and Morgana. The fact that Merlin's name hadn't been mentioned in Cain's tirade caused him to be cautious. Now he had it confirmed. Cain had no idea that Merlin was living with Gwen, or at least that he had come to stay here. It was past two weeks, Merlin could have moved by now.

"Do you mean Gwen by what you just said?" Arthur asked. His voice, in that one breath, could have frozen small countries. It was enough to make Cain pause.

"She doesn't look like your type," Cain snarled.

"That, I think, is none of your business. I am not going to allow her to be harassed like this. You stay away from her, you stay the hell away from my sister, and most especially you are going to leave Merlin alone."

"You at him yet? He gets very grateful, trust me, I know."

Arthur exhaled, his nostrils flaring. He would have breathed fire if he was capable of it.

"I never thought I would ever justifiably say this to someone, but don't you judge me by your low view. Now I don't doubt that if you have moved in Morgana's circles, you know exactly what she says about me. Let me tell you, if I see you again, if I even sniff you out on the periphery of Merlin's life, I will demonstrate to you, just how direct and truthful Morgana is about me. She might call me a bully," Arthur said, moving closer, eyes locked with Cain's, and unblinking as he stared.

"But I do limit myself to picking on people that fucking ask for it. Am I making myself utterly clear?"

Cain lunged forward but Arthur was ready, he got both hands up and pushed his thumbs into Cain's neck, finding the place he could inflict most pain almost by instinct. Arthur let him struggle for a moment, enjoying it and he felt the adrenaline rise, pushing his rush of anger ever higher. The only thing that held him back was that thought at the back of his mind, that Merlin still might be in the house, and that even if he wasn't he would probably still hear of it. Arthur needn't have worried.

"Get the hint, you are going to get nowhere, and if you hurt anyone involved in this, I will come after you."

Arthur let him go. Cain sagged down onto the floor. Arthur looked around. People were passing along the road, crossing over as they saw them. No one wanted to get involved. People didn't. Arthur exhaled, stepped back and turned away, walking across the road.

As he hit the steps the door opened for him. He couldn't see who was behind it and he didn't go to find out for a moment. Instead he turned and looked at Cain. Short of attacking him there was nothing Cain could do, and he was never going to do that. If he picked on people like Merlin, then Arthur knew for certain this man wasn't going to touch him. He felt confident of that fact and he wasn't wrong. Cain picked himself up and walked away.

He paused at Arthur's car, eyeing it carefully. Arthur tensed but didn't move. He wasn't going to panic over something like that. He could afford to replace a machine. Cain however moved on and Arthur stepped through the door. It was shut behind him and he faced Gwen and Morgana, both of whom had eyes like saucers.

"Well?" Morgana demanded.

"Is Merlin here?"

Gwen shook her head. "No, he's at his mother's, thank God."

Arthur nodded, looking reassured and disappointed all in the same expression. The pounding of his heart was still slamming through his ears. He felt a little bit distant as he stood there looking at them. They seemed to be stood miles away from him.

"So what did you say?" Morgana asked. Arthur looked at her.

"That if he went anywhere near Merlin, or Gwen, or you and anyone relevant to this, then he would find out just how right you are about me. Now, I came by to see if you wanted a lift home. Do you want one or not?"


	4. Fourth Time

The fourth time ended up with Arthur, indirectly, doing something nice for Morgana.

Arthur couldn't believe his luck as he walked through the shop and saw Merlin. He was staring at scarves, examining a bright pink affair with intensity. There was no time to waste, Arthur thought. He had been busy over the last few weeks and had been unable to try and find out how Merlin was. Again Morgana delighted in being evasive, other than to tell him that none of them had told Merlin about his second run in with Cain.

It had been the most frustrating few weeks for him. He didn't even know Merlin's number, he knew Gwen's but he'd still not plucked up courage to ring and even ask her. Arthur didn't know what was happening to him. He never behaved like this, but he couldn't seem to help it, while impressions of Merlin lingered at the back of his mind, intruding on his day to day thoughts.

There was nothing Arthur could do but grind his teeth and hope that he saw Gwen soon. Now he didn't need to.

"I'm not sure that's your colour."

He made Merlin jump a mile and he spun round, smiling and blushing as he saw Arthur. Merlin put the scarf down on the rack and dislodged two others from the end. Merlin's face flushed even deeper as he sent a guilty look at the sales assistant. She was eyeing Merlin surreptitiously, her interest making Arthur's feelings ripple with jealousy. Merlin scrabbled down on the floor to pick the scarves up and then straightened up, holding the material tightly in his hands.

"Probably not," Merlin said, face as bright pink as the scarf. "What about your sister?"

"What?"

"Gwen said I was invited to Morgana's birthday party, at some nightclub or other. I was trying to find something to get her as a present. Bright pink, not good?"

"No, nothing pink, ever, on pain of death," Arthur said.

"What about green? She suits green, goes with her colouring," Merlin said, looking at the rack, and putting the two scarves he was holding back on there, very carefully. Merlin then stepped away from it as if it was an unexploded bomb. There didn't look to be a green scarf anyway.

"I have no idea, I suppose so, and she likes the colour. There's one over there," Arthur said, pointing at the rack beyond. Merlin looked and then grinned.

"A little out of my budget."

"Oh, well, just go and buy her something that smells nice, it usually works. She likes Lily of the Valley."

Merlin smiled. "Yeah, I could try that but I wouldn't put it past you to make sure she got things she hated for her birthday."

Arthur couldn't help but laugh. Merlin watched him with wide blue eyes, that had just a hint of a spark in them, and he smirked knowingly.

"Okay, very true." Arthur confessed. "I would do that to her. Most definitely, and I have done it before."

Merlin nodded sagely, and then stopped as Arthur added.

"But I wouldn't do it to you."

Merlin fingered a few of the scarves, looking at a dark blue one. It was nice enough, but he wasn't sure the colour looked deep enough, not for Morgana.

"So you shouldn't," Merlin eventually said. "Not as my knight in shining armour."

"I still have my role then?" Arthur said grinning.

"I've not seen you for a while though, not neglecting your duties are you?"

Merlin's face was open, a smile on it. He was joking, his eyes innocent. Arthur felt his mood fade as he realised Merlin had no idea what he had done. Morgana hinting at it, and Arthur getting confirmation were two different things. But at least Merlin was unaware of how bad he could be. That didn't sound like something Morgana would usually spare description on. She had probably not run into Merlin recently either, Arthur assumed.

"No, but Gwen said you were away last time I was there."

"Yeah, I went to see my mum. It's been a while since I visited."

"She was the one in that picture I saw?" Arthur asked, remembering it from when he rescued it. Merlin nodded.

"Yeah," Merlin said slowly, defensiveness seeping into his tone.

Morgana had sniped something on the way home about Merlin being private. Arthur personally didn't see what was wrong with that, but kept his mouth shut. He kept his mouth shut now, not wanting to make Merlin back off completely. Arthur didn't think he was handling this situation wrongly, Merlin didn't seem to be trying to put him off. The last thing Arthur wanted to do was something that would put Merlin off. Smelling the scent drifting around the shop Arthur decided he wanted to prolong this meeting.

"Come on, I'll fortify us both with some coffee and we'll think of something. You probably don't need to worry about getting her anything."

"If you go to a birthday party, it's generally customary to take a present," Merlin said. He didn't resist as Arthur turned him and putting a hand on Merlin's back started to guide him in the direction of the little café at the far end of the shop. It looked, thankfully, quiet; so he could have a little bit of time with Merlin. Something Arthur hadn't really managed yet.

It felt pleasant as they settled down at a table away from the shopping crowds. Arthur had bought two Danishes as well and he ate his while Merlin crumbled the pastry of his own.

"She wants one of those pashmina things to go with her new dress, which is incidentally green," Arthur said. Merlin stopped crumbling and sipped his coffee instead. "You are meant to eat that," Arthur told him before nicking the cherry that was sat in the centre. Merlin scowled at him.

"Stop stealing bits then," he snapped putting a bit of pastry in his mouth and then asking. "What are you getting her?"

"I'm paying for the party," Arthur said, with a bit of a grimace. "Which is starting to get a bit beyond the call of duty."

"Wow, I thought you didn't like her." He flushed slightly as Arthur raised his eyebrows, and Merlin shifted a little uncomfortably. "Although, you don't tend to like your siblings. I wouldn't know though, not having any."

"Technically I don't either, Morgana's adopted, and we've never got on, ever. I don't suppose nailing her plaits to the wall is conducive to a harmonious relationship."

Merlin snorted, causing him to spit coffee everywhere. Arthur handed him a napkin and Merlin sneezed out the rest of the coffee that had gone up his nose and then mopped at the table top. Arthur watched him deciding that Merlin was most definitely on the cute, endearing side. There was something very lost puppy-ish about him.

"When did you do that? I can't imagine it was recently."

"I was ten, she was six. It wasn't long after she came to live with us. Her hair was just asking for it. If I pulled it once a day I pulled it a million time."

"You sound like a horrible child. Hardly knight material at all."

"I've improved since then. Plus it didn't take her long to give back as good as she got. My dad felt like he was living in a war zone at times."

"Odd thing is," Merlin said, pausing to eat another scrap of Danish. Arthur couldn't work out if he was doing it to irritate him, or just pluck up courage to finish the rest of the sentence. Probably the latter since Merlin finished with.

"You seem very much alike, by behaviour, not looks."

"I dare say we've rubbed off on each other, as well as against each other. At least it's never been dull, as much as dad probably wished it was."

"What about your mum?" Merlin asked. Arthur shrugged.

"She died when I was born," he said, ripping at his Danish.

"I'm sorry," Merlin said, sounding like he actually meant that, rather than just saying it for convention's sake. Arthur looked up at him, meeting Merlin's open gaze. "That probably wasn't easy, for you or your dad."

Arthur blinked as Merlin spoke. He just stated it as a fact, as if it was just something that could be acknowledged but not without overbearing sympathy. For some reason that made Arthur carry on talking.

"I think more for my dad. I never knew her, my mum was never there so I didn't really miss anything. Things were just as they were."

"So, why did he adopt Morgana?"

"Her father was a friend of my dad's. Some thing, Morgana had lost her mother a few years before and when her dad was diagnosed with cancer he asked my father to look after her. I think he expected me to do the same. Or at least feel the same."

"And you didn't," Merlin said. Arthur shrugged.

"Not really, although I think in its own way it did her good. She had something to focus on, and be angry at. She took a lot of it out on me. I think my dad figured that one out, and just left us to it. She had a vicious bite."

"She still does a bit," Merlin said. Arthur smirked.

"Yeah," he said, sounding affectionate and angry at the same time.

"So, a green pashmina should do it?" Merlin said. "They were doing them on the stall outside for five quid."

"Go for it," Arthur said.

"What shade of the green is the dress?" Merlin asked. Arthur put his coffee cup down.

"Come on, I'll help you pick one. One that Morgana won't hate."

"Promise?"

Arthur put his hand on his chest. "On my honour."

Merlin stood up and laughed. "I'm not sure how much of that you have, but I'll take it."

Arthur grinned, and gritted his teeth as Merlin picked out something that Morgana would love.

Other things felt more important.


	5. Fifth Time

The fifth time, it really had to lead somewhere.

"But I only went out to make a phone call!" Merlin said as he looked up at the doorman.

"You have to pay to get back in," the doorman said flatly.

"I was invited to the birthday party," Merlin added. The man reached out and grabbed his left wrist.

"Where's your bracelet then?"

"It got wet, it's only made of paper, half of them are missing them now."

"They're still inside though, aren't they? No bracelet, you don't get back in, unless you pay."

Merlin looked baffled and wretched. He rummaged around in his pockets, but he hadn't brought that much money and he had left his coat slung over a seat somewhere. The free bar hadn't helped. Merlin swayed as he looked for some way to get back in, until someone put an arm around him and Merlin jumped as he was pushed forwards towards the door.

"Leon, he's with me," Arthur snarled.

The doorman stepped back. Merlin was propelled back into the warmth of the club. He hadn't realised how cold he was until the warm air hit him. Arthur didn't pause in the foyer, he just walked through without being challenged and he took Merlin into the dark depths of the club, all bright lights and loud music.

"Thank you!" Merlin yelled at him. Arthur leant in, his arm tensing around Merlin's waist.

"This knight in shining armour thing should really come with some perks! Where is everyone else?"

"Gwen and Lancelot were over there!"

"Oh, is that her latest!"

"You make it sound like she's had thousands."

"No, well, judging by that, she's missed it!"

They paused at the booth and watched Gwen and Lancelot playing tonsil hockey. Arthur looked around the club. Morgana was dominating the dance floor with a barely there dress and some very slinky dance moves. And a horrible number of friends, the likes of which Arthur had no wish to meet.

"Come on," Arthur said, keeping his grip on Merlin and taking him up another flight of stairs to the balcony above. Arthur stopped by an empty booth and he put Merlin into it and then caught a passing waitress, issued some instructions and sent her on her way. Then Arthur dropped into the seat by Merlin, shuffling close to him.

"Thanks, I doubt I would have got back in if it was down to that… was that the Leon you had the fight with then?"

"Yeah," Arthur nodded, realising the doe-eyed Merlin he was faced with was rather drunk. "Not one of my best moments. I'm not entirely proud of it."

"Just a bit proud of it?" Merlin giggled.

"Of course, I won."

"I'm amazed he let you in then, and up here. Oh, you paid for the party didn't you."

"Yes, Merlin I did. Plus, it's also my club, I own it."

"Oh, one of your this' or that's," Merlin said and giggled some more.

"You could say that. Actually I co-own it. Morgana invested some money into it, as a sleeping partner, but I think that will only happen if I slip something into her drink."

Then the waitress came back with an open bottle of champagne in an ice bucket and two glasses. Merlin giggled some more.

"I'll take the one downstairs now!" she yelled. Arthur nodded at her.

"Thanks hon!"

He poured Merlin a very small amount of champagne and handed it to him. Merlin sipped it and blinked as he looked around.

"I should tell Gwen where I am."

"She's busy, and I sent some champagne down to her and Lancelot, Viv will tell them where you are. They'll be amazed I got here. I'm quite good at missing Morgana's parties."

"Why are you here now then?" Merlin asked. Arthur leant in closer.

"To see you."

"Oh, hello," Merlin said, flushing a little. Arthur could see it even in the dim lights of the club.

"Hi, now we have to talk about something."

Merlin's face suddenly went very serious. "What's that?"

"I've been spending quite a bit of time as your knight in shining armour, and as yet have failed to receive any sort of reward. As my damsel in distress, what do you think I deserve?"

"Am I a damsel in distress? I suppose I was a minute ago, and Morgana did like her present. I don't know, how are rewards supposed to go for this kind of thing? Perhaps we should set up a token scheme, green points or something."

Merlin giggled again and put his glass down. Arthur caught Merlin's hand, caressing his skin gently. Merlin opened his hand out and watched Arthur gently stroke around the palm working his way up to Merlin's wrist and back again.

"I guess in fairy tales, the damsel would have kissed the knight by now."

"That sounds good," Arthur said.

"I might end up turning you into a frog!" Merlin announced, grinning broadly. Arthur felt like pouncing on him and giving Merlin no choice in the matter, but Arthur felt acutely aware of Merlin's state, and also feeling that he wanted Merlin to come to him, just a little bit.

"I'll take that risk," Arthur said. "So as your knight, have I done enough to deserve a kiss?"

Merlin bit down on his lower lip, looking a little nervous. Arthur's fingers were gently stroking over his palm and wrist in a very distracting fashion. Merlin found it very nice, but very, very distracting as he tried to focus on Arthur, who was smiling at him gently. Merlin felt something stir inside him.

Arthur was a nice guy. It didn't matter what he heard over the grapevine and even from Morgana herself. From his own experience Arthur was nice. There was a definite edge to him, a simmering of violence that threatened to explode. It was what drew Merlin a little, but he felt sure in the fact that Arthur would never turn it on him.

"I think so," Merlin said.

He watched Arthur grin and sit back a little, waiting for Merlin's next move. It was his. Arthur wasn't going to push for it, he was going to wait for Merlin to do it.

"So…" Arthur prompted. Merlin gazed at him, all big blue eyes and ruffled hair. He gave a little grin and shuffled close to Arthur. His arm slid up in Arthur's hand and he started to gently caress Merlin's forearm and the inside of his elbow.

As Merlin brushed his body against Arthur's, Arthur turned to make it easier for him, resting one shoulder against the cushioned back of the booth and facing Merlin. Their faces were now inches apart. Arthur watched as Merlin's eyes roved over his face, hesitating a little before leaning forward and gently pressing his lips down on Arthur's.

Arthur noticed that Merlin closed his eyes as he leant in, and a second later as Merlin came into contact with him, Arthur followed. Merlin's lips were warm against his, moving a little, applying enough pressure to encourage Arthur to open his mouth a little. Merlin's tongue gently probed into his mouth and Arthur responded, following the speed and pressure that Merlin was using. He felt Merlin's body press against his and Merlin's fingers started to twine into his hair. Arthur felt shivers of pleasure run down his spine and he wrapped an arm around Merlin's waist

They were both lost for a moment. All they could think of was their lips pressed tightly and their warm tongues rubbing together. Merlin's hand clenched on the back of Arthur's neck, clinging onto him, and Arthur didn't complain. Time seemed to stop, both of them lost the plot completely and when they eventually pulled apart, Merlin looked down in surprise, not entirely sure how he had ended up sat in Arthur's lap.

By the feel of it, Arthur didn't mind in the slightest. Merlin laughed again.

"Should I swoon now because of the wonder that is your snogging?" Merlin asked. Arthur leant forward and kissed him again.

"Only if you want to," Arthur said. "Swooning sounds customary, I've been reading up."

"Have you now?" Merlin asked, wrapping his arms around Arthur's shoulders. "Why's that?"

"Don't let us interrupt, except that is what we are doing," a new voice announced.

Arthur and Merlin turned, looking up at Gwen and Lancelot. Lancelot held out his hand and introduced himself. Merlin and Arthur did the same, while Merlin tried to regain some dignity by getting off Arthur's lap. Arthur didn't let him.

"Thank you for the champagne. We're going to leave now," Gwen said.

"How you told Morgana?"

Gwen nodded, "yeah, she's happy and very busy down there. We're just going to go and… I just thought I'd better tell Merlin."

"Okay, don't worry about having the house to yourself, I'll look after this one, he's currently swooning."

"Am I?" Merlin asked. Arthur nodded.

"Yes, your knight in shining armour will take you in for the evening, you need to be swooning."

Arthur pushed Merlin so he sprawled on the seat, falling off his lap. Merlin sniggered again, Gwen rolled her eyes.

"The next thing you are going to tell me, Arthur, is that you have picked that as your outfit for the fancy dress ball."

Arthur hugged Merlin and grinned. "I've ordered the chain mail specially. All we need is a nice flowing gown and a wimple for Merlin, and I'm completely accessorised."

Merlin blinked and looked at Arthur in confusion. "What's this?"

"Later," Arthur said, biting Merlin's earlobe. "Much later, if that's all right with you."

Merlin shivered as Arthur's tongue traced slow, lazy patterns on his neck. Very slowly Merlin nodded.

"Okay."


	6. Sixth Time

**(Warning: explicit sex in this chapter. Arthur/Merlin)**

The sixth time, Arthur felt obliged to sweep Merlin off his feet.

"Wow! I mean, wow! This place is huge! Your fridge could rival some of the bathrooms I've seen recently. You could put a dead body in this!" Merlin opened the fridge in Arthur's kitchen and peered in. "There isn't much in it."

"I'm saving the space for when Morgana really annoys me," Arthur said. Merlin retreated from the fridge and shut the door, gazing at Arthur steadily.

"Oh come on, she isn't that bad, and you love her really."

"I guess I do," Arthur said moving closer to Merlin, who leant back against the fridge. Arthur invaded his personal space and brushed himself against Merlin. "I don't have to like her though."

"I guess not, Gwen says you don't like anyone."

"That is not true, I like Gwen, and I like you." Arthur backed that up by dropping a soft kiss onto Merlin's lips. He felt Merlin relax, yielding to the kiss. Arthur put an arm up and wound it around Merlin's shoulders, tightening his grip. As he pulled out of the kiss he rested his forehead against Merlin's.

"And whose bathrooms are you seeing?"

"Potentially mine, I'm flat hunting. Although I don't think I'm able to afford anything grander than a chicken coop."

"I don't see why you just don't stay as Gwen's lodger," Arthur said. Merlin smirked.

"It was only meant to be temporary; I think Gwen can do a little more with her spare room than having me clutter it up."

"But I'm sure you clutter it very well," Arthur said. Merlin laughed.

"Yeah, for someone who doesn't have much stuff, I do clutter things up with great skill."

"Would you object to testing that out by cluttering up my bedroom?" Arthur asked. Merlin met Arthur's gaze. Arthur noted his pupils were dilated and Merlin was breathing heavily. His cheeks had flushed but that could be down to the alcohol he had consumed. Arthur didn't want to get accused of taking advantage of Merlin when he was drunk. But the signs before tonight had been promising enough.

"Shouldn't you be protecting my virtue, as opposed to taking advantage of it?" Merlin asked. Arthur grinned, the way Merlin said that was most definitely an invitation.

"It's one way to protect it," Arthur said. "And I'm fairly certain that most damsels in distress probably ended up getting off with their knights."

Merlin laughed, Arthur pressed his body against Merlin's pinning him to the fridge. Merlin's body shook as he continued to snigger.

"Arthur, how romantic," Merlin said through his laughter. Arthur leant back a little and raised his eyebrows.

"Romantic? Right," Arthur said, shifting Merlin over a little and he opened one side of his huge fridge. Merlin rolled his eyes.

"Okay, I didn't quite mean…" Merlin paused giggling and talking as Arthur extracted a bottle of champagne from the top shelf of his fridge and then elbowed the door shut. "Oh," Merlin added, the sound muffling as Arthur's kissed him again. Arthur's arm locked around his neck, holding Merlin close and Merlin wrapped his arms around Arthur's waist, hands slowly drifting lower, towards Arthur's backside. Arthur felt it, and gave a muffled sound of approval before pulling back from Merlin.

"The glasses are up on your right. I've got my hands full."

"Oh," Merlin said, turning to look and getting a huge distraction in Arthur nuzzling into his neck and nibbling at his jaw. He put up one hand and scrabbled for the glasses on the nearest shelf, managing to take hold of two by their stems and lifting them off without breaking them. Merlin felt rather pleased with himself until Arthur said.

"Merlin, those are not champagne glasses."

"Oh," Merlin looked at them.

"One shelf up," Arthur advised him, before turning his attention back to Merlin's jaw.

"Ah!" Merlin yelped. "I'd be scared of breaking them, and does it taste any difference because of the glass it's in?"

Arthur paused nibbling, and Merlin managed a few seconds of breathing normally, every inch of his body was tingling, and the relevant points felt like they were going into overdrive. He felt warm and relaxed and he smiled as he met Arthur's gaze. Arthur's eyes regarded him with lazy, amused affection. Eventually Arthur shrugged.

"I guess not. Come on, let's go clutter."

Arthur pulled him away from the fridge and drew him across the living space and down a corridor. Merlin hardly registered it, at least not the surroundings. Instead he felt very aware of Arthur's strong arm around his neck, and the gentle lips that were playing along his jaw, sometimes moving to his mouth, at which point Arthur would stop walking to kiss him. It was as if Arthur couldn't hope to walk when he was involved in something so intense. Merlin got the feeling he might fall over if they tried to walk and kiss at the same time. His knees kept buckling a little, his mind taking in every feeling, enjoying each second and constantly wishing they could get to their destination. It felt like hours before Arthur pushed him through a doorway into a bedroom, which for space again put all the flats he had seen to shame. Merlin felt himself pushed backwards and then Arthur's arm lowered. It left his neck and wrapped around his waist. He felt Arthur's muscles tense and Merlin gasped as he was lifted off the ground, carried a few steps and then dropped back onto the bed. Arthur fell with him, carefully holding up the bottle to prevent it slamming into the sheets. Merlin struggled to keep hold of the glasses, one tumbled into the pillows.

"Shit!" Merlin snapped, struggling to find it and lift it clear of the bedding. Arthur laughed and slowly sat back to fiddle with the top of the bottle. Merlin sat up and held the glasses carefully.

"Hang on," Arthur said and he put the bottle down on the bedside cabinet. Merlin frowned in confusion and then brightened up a little as Arthur unfastened his shirt and threw it to one side. He took the glasses off Merlin and put them down as he also started to pull Merlin out of his tee-shirt. Merlin let himself be pulled, and somehow, within the next few seconds he ended up naked. Arthur picked up the bottle again and started to fiddle with the cork.

"What was that for?" Merlin asked, reaching for the glasses again.

"Not so much a precaution as a foregone conclusion," Arthur said, making him pause and as he released the cork Merlin was doused with the pent up champagne. He gasped in shock as the cold liquid hit him and Arthur yanked him down the bed, holding the bottle over him so the liquid still foaming over the brim and running down the sides dribbled onto him. Merlin lay there staring up at Arthur in mild shock, until Arthur put the bottle down, lowered his head and by the first few strokes, made it clear to Merlin that he was licking up every drop champagne, wherever it had landed.

And it was something Arthur was very thorough at. Merlin tried to lay still, worrying about Arthur's sheets for the first few minutes. Then he just started to worry about his sanity. Arthur was currently making his way up his left leg concentrating his efforts on Merlin's knee, in slow smooth strokes, before making his way up his inner thigh. Merlin groaned and said.

"I haven't even had any of this champagne yet."

Arthur paused, lifting his head. Merlin didn't know what was worse, Arthur stopping and having a moment's breathing space, or Arthur stopping and Merlin having nothing to gasp about.

"Have you not?" Arthur asked him innocently. He reached for the bottle and Merlin glared at him as Arthur took a deep swig from the bottle. Then he leant down and pressed his lips to Merlin's, opening his mouth and letting the liquid run from his mouth to Merlin's. Merlin kissed him back, drinking in the alcohol. Arthur sat back, took another deep drink and went back to kissing Merlin. Merlin let the liquid dribble into his mouth and down his throat. His body was thrumming with desire, every fibre of his being rippling with tension. What escaped from his mouth Arthur started licking up from his cheeks and chin.

"You are depraved," he eventually managed to gasp to Arthur. Arthur sat back, looking down at Merlin sprawled on the bed damp and glistening from champagne and saliva, he was erect and looking a little desperate now.

"Yeah, knights probably are, must be all that metal they wear."

Merlin started to laugh, and then he yelped as Arthur carefully poured the last of the champagne into Merlin's belly button, down over his navel and into his pubic hair. Casting the bottle aside Arthur went to work. Merlin felt Arthur's tongue probe into his belly button, lapping at what was there before it slowly made it's way down his stomach, running to his hip bones, round from one side to the other, just briefly lapping into the dark hairs that glistened with liquid before moving on.

Arthur paused, lifting his head as he listened to Merlin moan. He licked along the crease of Merlin's left thigh. It was more sweat than alcohol now and he went back to Merlin's belly button. Merlin arched his back and moaned again, one hand reached for him, Merlin's fingers twining into his hair trying to push his head down. Merlin was desperate now, heat and desire radiating off him in waves. Arthur could feel him literally shaking with pent up need, and he knew he could have made it last even longer but it was getting to the point of being torturous to the man lying sprawled out on his bed. Arthur kissed him gently on the stomach before moving lower and taking Merlin into his mouth.

By sheer instinct Merlin jerked his hips upwards into the warmth that suddenly enveloped him. It suddenly seemed to then swamp through his entire body. His stomach muscles clenched painfully, cramping up as the rest of his body relaxed. The feeling crashed through him, jerking him away from reality. There was nothing else except the soft sheets rubbing against his skin and the warm mouth forcing him to focus. He wasn't sure if the screaming was something happening in his head, or if he was actually doing it. Merlin wasn't sure of it. He wasn't sure of anything except the orgasm that was currently swamping his system. He wasn't even aware of Arthur partially pinning him down, until the hands clamped on his wrists slowly released and Arthur lifted his head.

Merlin lay still, a little scared to move. Every part of his body seemed painfully sensitised, even his hair seemed to response as Arthur ran a hand through it. Merlin wanted to cling to him, and push him away. He spent a little time controlling his breathing, feeling Arthur lying on the bed beside him.

"Are you all right?" Arthur eventually asked, his voice sounding a little dry.

"I think I've gone blind."

Arthur started to laugh, which did nothing to help as he made the world shudder around him. Merlin groaned a little.

"You need to open your eyes, Merlin."

Merlin slowly tried that. They felt so heavy, but he didn't feel tired. In the end he looked up at Arthur, his skin was flushed, hair sticking up in all directions and Merlin felt a surge of desire as he looked at him.

"Are you all right?" Arthur asked. He put a hand on Merlin's chest and it almost felt like it was burning. Merlin nodded, smirking as he sprawled on the bed in the now rather damp and sticky sheets.

"Wow," Merlin said. "I'm fairly certain damsels in distress are not put through things like that."

"I dare say they get ravished in all sorts of perverse ways," Arthur said, tracing patterns across Merlin's chest with his fingertips, making him squirm a little.

"I think you are the first one to think of that, I'm sorry, I don't think anything I try could top that, I don't think I can attempt anything."

Arthur leant down and kissed him, electricity running through Merlin as their lips pressed together and their tongues clashed. Arthur pulled back a little, making it softer, brushing against Merlin, one hand caressing his cheekbone as he continued to kiss him. As he pulled back, flopping down onto his side, lying as close to Merlin as he could Arthur said.

"You could allow me to fuck you senseless."

Merlin giggled and rolled his head to give Arthur an arched look.

"I think you have already done that."

"Well, then, allow me to do it again."

"I'll tell you what," Merlin said, as Arthur shifted him about and Merlin started to take the hint. "You don't ever get this in your general fairy tale."

Arthur kissed him again. "Welcome to the X-Factor."


	7. Seventh Time

**Just to say, thanks for all the reviews, I'm glad people are enjoying the story. :-)**

The seventh time, Arthur stated his intentions.

"I may very well explode in a minute!" Merlin said eating another slice of sausage.

"You did quite enough of that last night, my neighbours are probably thinking I went on a killing spree the amount of screaming that went on," Arthur said casually. "Now eat your breakfast."

Merlin huffed, he had managed to scoff most of the huge fry up that Arthur had insisted they go out for, having a very late breakfast that probably couldn't even qualify as brunch. Merlin hadn't been surprised that the café where they were sitting knew Arthur well. The waitress had appraised Merlin with interest until Arthur had jealously pulled him over to a quiet corner.

"That was all your fault," Merlin informed Arthur loftily. "Desecrating your damsel's virtue."

Arthur grinned, he was very much enjoying the analogy that they had come up with between them. He presumed Merlin was seeing it in much the same way, since he also kept referring to it. Arthur wasn't particularly into things like that, and pet names, when it came to relationships, but this one just seemed almost normal.

"Considering some of your behaviour, I wonder how much virtue you actually had for me to desecrate."

Merlin gave him a mock frown and flicked a sliver of bacon fat at him, it landed on Arthur's plate and he picked it up with his fork.

"Thanks," Arthur said, before eating it. Merlin rolled his eyes and dumped the rest of the fat that he had cut from his bacon onto Arthur's plate.

"That's not healthy," Merlin pointed out.

"It a Sunday morning hangover fry up, it's not meant to be, now eat the rest of your eggs."

"You are not my mother," Merlin informed him.

"No, but I am your knight in shining armour, you need to keep your strength up, so eat your eggs."

Merlin speared a piece of scrambled egg and put it in his mouth. Arthur looked smug and carried on eating. Merlin debated flicking more stuff at him, but he guessed Arthur would just eat whatever was thrown in his direction. He seemed in a very good mood, Merlin couldn't help but share it.

He had been exhausted last night, falling asleep without much preamble, snuggled against the warmth of Arthur's body and uncaring of the messy sheets they were curled up in. Arthur had nestled down next to him, but when Merlin had eventually roused late into the morning he had woken up sensing Arthur lying on his side close to him, head propped in his hand, watching Merlin sleep. Becoming aware of the scrutiny Merlin had cautiously opened one eye.

"That could be considered creepy and stalker-ish," Merlin had said.

"No, it's not," Arthur said, running his fingers through Merlin's hair in a gesture that thoroughly distracted him.

"If you say so," Merlin had said, managing to lie there for a few minutes before the stickiness became too much and he insisted on going for a shower. Arthur insisted on joining him and they ended up having a silly mock argument over which of them was entitled to have control of the soap. Merlin felt pleased that he had won and spent a good twenty minutes soaping Arthur down, until Arthur could stand it no longer and ravished a sniggering Merlin against the wall of the shower.

Then Arthur had, due to the lack of suitable food in his fridge, decided they were going out for breakfast. Merlin didn't argue, dressed in his clothes from last night, with a fleecy shirt of Arthur's over his tee-shirt, as the weather had cooled a little. He had stood in front of the mirror a little, wondering if he was a bit swamped by the shirt. The shoulders on it seemed so broad against his own and the excess of material made it drop almost past mid-thigh. He had also been forced to roll the cuffs back.

Arthur's comment of, "You could fit a close friend in there as well," almost put Merlin off until Arthur then asked. "Can it be me?"

"The eggs are good actually, I like them when they are a bit runny," Merlin commented now, eating a little more, trying to force it down, and then slowly giving up.

"Do you want some more juice?" Arthur asked. Merlin nodded. Arthur picked up both their glasses and went over to get some more. At the same moment the door opened and Gwen and Lancelot appeared, hand in hand. Merlin pondered that. He and Arthur hadn't walked down to the café holding hands, but Arthur very often reached out to him, putting an arm around him, and taking his wrist as they reached a road. It had felt a little irritating, kind of nice, but mostly irritating. Merlin hadn't pointed it out for fear of affecting Arthur's mood. There was, he ordered himself to think, something nice about someone bothering so much and not out of some perverse dominating demand. Merlin brushed that aside as Gwen and Lancelot came over and sat at the table.

"Hi," Gwen said. "Good night?"

"Had by all, I presume," Merlin retorted. Gwen smiled and blushed.

"Shall I order?" Lancelot said, not waiting for a reply but tactically withdrawing. He greeted Arthur at the counter and Arthur was very polite to someone who he had only met the previous night, and for a few seconds. Merlin watched and wondered was it for his or Gwen's benefit. Gwen nudged his foot with her own and looked at him from across the table.

"Well?"

"What?" Merlin asked.

"Did you?" Gwen rolled her eyes and inclined her head. Merlin paid a bit more attention to his scrambled eggs.

"I think that much is obvious, Gwen."

Gwen laughed and leant forward. "It is so obvious how much he likes you. He really does."

"Yeah, I can work out that as well, Gwen, I like him to."

"Good," Gwen said happily. She liked everyone to be happy, smiling up at Arthur as he came back with the juice. He took his seat next to her and put Merlin's drink down in front of him. Arthur leant over and kissed her on the cheek to say hello.

"I feel like I'm being fattened up," Merlin commented.

"It's going to take more than one fried breakfast," Arthur said. "I'll have to keep an eye on you."

Merlin smirked a little more. It could have been domineering, and a few people might interpret it as such. Merlin knew better, Arthur just sounded a touch over-protective to him. Considering how they met Merlin wasn't surprised.

"Okay, you do that."

"I will," Arthur said.

"So what are you guys doing for the rest of the day?" Gwen asked. Arthur looked up at Merlin who shrugged.

"I don't know, not much I suppose, it's Sunday," Merlin said.

"What do you normally do?" Arthur asked him.

"Cleans everything, I've never had such a tidy kitchen," Gwen said, looking at Merlin with mild disapproval.

"You don't let me pay enough rent, so I do it in kind. I know how to get round people."

"I'll let you clean my kitchen," Arthur said. "You're far prettier than my usual cleaner."

Merlin smirked, Lancelot came back and sat down, raising his eyebrows at the comments.

"It will take me all of two seconds to clean your kitchen, it's not exactly lived in, is it? Have you ever cooked in there?"

"Occasionally," Arthur said. "But I spend a lot of time out so it doesn't happen very often."

"Why on earth did you bother to buy somewhere so big if you hardly use it," Merlin asked with genuine curiosity.

"It was a development investment," Arthur said. "When I want to I'll sell it on at a profit."

"Oh, it's a 'this or that'," Merlin said with a grin. Arthur gave him a long look.

"Yes, it is. And in answer to your question I wasn't planning to do much more than lounge in the park," he told Gwen.

"Ah, the traditional Sunday hangover remedy. We might join you," Gwen nodded. "Is Morgana going to make an appearance?"

"I was hoping for a nice day so… ow!" Arthur yelped as Gwen smacked him on the arm.

The four of them went together in the end, slouching down under some trees by the edge of the duck pond. Arthur rested his back against a huge oak tree and for a while Merlin sat next to him so they were shoulder to shoulder. Arthur lobbed the bread he had brought at the ducks waddling around on the pond, laughing as they squabbled over the scraps. Merlin stole some and threw it at a little duck on the fringes that wasn't getting any, while Arthur distracted the main group.

"Is there something Freudian in this behaviour?" he asked Merlin while he kept shifting, trying to give Merlin hints to move a little, which Merlin ignored.

"I have no idea, I just like underdogs."

"Underducks," Arthur corrected and they timed another throw, Arthur rolled his shoulder again, trying to get Merlin closer.

In the end Arthur just tackled him; got a firm enough grip and lifted Merlin over one leg to sit him in front of him, and Arthur wrapped his arms around Merlin to keep him there. Merlin yelped a couple of times as Arthur caught his ribs, tickling him but he gave up and let Arthur wrap him up.

"Aww," Gwen said, lifting her head from Lancelot's lap, which she was using as a pillow, sitting at right angles to him as he sprawled on the grass. She look at Merlin, now sat between Arthur's spread legs, leaning back to rest his head on Arthur's shoulder. As he turned to look at her his eyelids fluttered as Arthur's fingers stroked along the length of his neck.

"You're a cute couple," Gwen added. Arthur looked up at her.

"So are you two," he sniped.

"Good," Lancelot said, running his fingers through Gwen's hair so she put her head back down. "I like that idea."

"It's nice," Gwen said.

"Oh my God, it's the Brady Bunch," drawled a voice. "And don't shriek Merlin, it feels like someone is drilling a hole in my brain."

All four of them looked up. Gwen wished at that moment she had put on something other than her, albeit nice, but comfy tracksuit as she looked up at Morgana. She was dressed immaculately as usual; in knee high boots, skinny jeans, thick black jumper and gloves, and the pashmina Merlin had bought her was wrapped around her shoulders. She was also wearing dark glasses, and her hair dropped down her back in a neat plait. Very delicately she sat down and then slowly lay out on her stomach, propping her chin in her hands.

"How are you this morning?" Arthur asked loudly making her wince. Merlin did the same, having got it right in the ear.

"Don't yell," they both said to him.

"Sorry," Arthur murmured into Merlin's ear. Morgana lowered her glasses and gave Arthur a death glare with mildly bloodshot eyes.

"Did you enjoy my birthday party?"

"Yes," Merlin and Lancelot said.

"The free bar was excellent," Lancelot said.

"And welcome, or I might have been reduced to drinking water, from the taps in the loos," Merlin said. "I saw some of the prices, they are extortionate."

"Talk to your pillow there," Morgana said.

"It could be that you're just poor," Arthur said.

"I shouldn't have to apply for a loan to get a drink," Merlin said. "How much did that champagne cost?"

"Not telling. I take it the birthday girl enjoyed herself," Arthur said, changing the subject.

"Of course, not that you would have known, if you hadn't asked. I presume you must have shown up at some point," she said, with a pointed look at Merlin. Arthur responded by planting a kiss on the top of Merlin's head and taking a tighter grip on him.

"My duties as a knight are extensive, they include rescuing Merlin when he gets stranded outside the club, and Leon wouldn't let him back in."

"Why not?" Morgana asked sharply.

"My bracelet thing had fell off, and I don't think he believed I was with you. Arthur rescued me, just as I was starting to get really cold, and he whisked me back in."

"I didn't see you," Morgana said, looking at Arthur, with another death glare.

"You were busy, on the dance floor, and I didn't fancy trying to get through that sea of vixens."

Morgana raised her eyebrows, so did Merlin, tilting his head to look up at Arthur.

"Vixens?" Morgana asked pointedly.

"I was using another word in my mind."

Morgana glared her disapproval. "Anyway, Leon told me you'd been about. At least you didn't sock him one."

Arthur gave her a very steady look, and Merlin felt him sigh heavily.

"Let it go, Morgana. Anyway, it's hardly appropriate for me to go punching my employees, is it?"

"You'll just wait until he's off duty," Merlin added solemnly, and then sniggered as Arthur dug his fingers into his ribs. He squirmed a little but Arthur pinned him tightly against his chest.

"Stop it," Arthur warned him. "Knights don't tolerate such cheekiness."

"How do you know?" Morgana asked.

"Because I have researched extensively, or at least a little bit," Arthur said. Morgana rolled her eyes.

"You are not serious about that costume."

"Very serious, I told Gwen last night, I have ordered the chain mail especially."

Merlin frowned, there was a vague recollection at the back of his mind of that conversation.

"What's that about?" he asked.

"Fancy dress ball, Uther holds one every year, big party for investors, friends, anyone important enough to be invited," Morgana said. "Arthur is going as a knight."

"In actual armour," Arthur said, proudly. "It seemed like a very appropriate costume."

"Shame I'll miss it."

"No, you won't," Morgana and Arthur said at the same time. Merlin frowned, Arthur scowled at Morgana.

"I've seen the updated guest lists, you are on Arthur's, as of last week."

"Am I?" Merlin said, tilting his head to look up at Arthur. He noticed that Arthur's cheeks were flushing with colour. Merlin wasn't sure if it was embarrassment or anger, as his glare fixed firmly on Morgana. As he realised that Merlin was looking up at him Arthur glanced down and the hard expression immediately softened and he smiled, his face still flushed.

"It was a speculative addition," Arthur said. Morgana laughed and so did Gwen.

"You'll always be able to tell when he's trying to get round you, Merlin," Morgana said. "It's when the long words come out."

Arthur answered her with a few short ones, which Merlin ceased by putting his hand over Arthur's mouth. When he was sure Arthur was under control he released him. Arthur tried not to look affronted, settling down again.

"Dad wanted to know if there were any new additions when I saw him last week, I added Merlin. There is no point to my costume if he's not there."

"What if you didn't get him last night?" Morgana asked, and then she glanced at Gwen. "I presume you'll want me to update you to a plus one?"

"Do you mind?" Gwen asked.

"Not at all," Morgana said, and then turned back to get Arthur's answer. Everyone seemed very interested now. Arthur looked back at her levelly.

"I did turn up on the off chance of seeing Merlin, but nothing was clinically planned. I was aiming for a full on charm assault at the ball," he snuggled closer to Merlin and added in a low tone. "I didn't plan to rush you."

Merlin snuggled back. "You didn't."

"Well, in that case, you could announce your engagement at the ball instead."

"Morgana!" Arthur yelled, but he was starting to laugh. She grinned back.

"I dare you," she growled. "And I'll get the video camera set up on daddy's face, you've got to admit, it would be priceless!"

"You are evil. But it might not be a bad idea," Arthur drawled, nuzzling into Merlin's neck.

"What?" Merlin yelped.

"Then I can prove that my intentions are completely honourable."


	8. Eighth Time

The eighth time didn't seem quite as complicated as Arthur thought it might be.

"Wow, look at that," Freya announced appreciatively as Arthur walked into the book shop. From the top floor balcony, where the little café was located, they had a good view of him. Gwen frowned a little.

"He's Merlin's," Gwen informed her. Freya raised her eyebrows.

"I'll take both of them," she said, drying cups with great enthusiasm. Gwen couldn't help but laugh, and then she went back to reflecting on Merlin, and how he had been this morning.

Merlin hadn't looked very happy, clouds of some kind darkening his eyes, but attempts by her or Will to get any information out of him had been rebuffed. He was sat on the floor, rearranging some of the displays, working through the lower shelves in a quiet methodical fashion and didn't look up as the doorbell jangled.

Arthur saw him immediately and walked straight over to him. Merlin, so absorbed in what he was doing, didn't notice him until Arthur unfurled the carrier bag he was holding and dropped it into Merlin's eye line. Merlin jumped and looked up at Arthur, looking surprised but pleased to see him.

"Hello."

Arthur jiggled the carrier bag a little. "I think I would have felt like a bit of a prat buying you flowers, and you don't like chocolate. So I went for this instead."

Merlin took the hint and reached for the bag. "What's this for?"

"To say sorry, although I'm not very good at saying it."

"You just did say it," Merlin informed him, while examining the contents of the carrier bag. He looked up at Arthur in confusion and then pulled the light blue shirt out of the bag to look at it properly.

"Well, sorry," Arthur said, not feeling like an idiot when he said it. Merlin was busy looking at the shirt, which looked well cut and expensive, the material soft to the touch, and the colour matched his eyes perfectly. Arthur felt a fluttering of nerves as he watched Merlin, who hadn't reacted to the second apology. Then he looked up, surprised but smiling.

"You didn't have to buy me anything," Merlin said, unfurling himself so he could stand up. Arthur reached down and took his arm to lift him up, and turned Merlin to face him.

"I know, but I felt shitty afterwards. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that."

"Why? How should you have yelled at me?" Merlin said with a laugh. Arthur frowned, just slightly.

"I shouldn't have yelled at all, I saw the look on your face when I did."

Merlin shifted a little uncomfortably. He looked down at the shirt and then back up at Arthur, fingering the material as he did so.

"I didn't really mean that, it was more an unconscious reaction. There was always that sort of prelude to things, I guess it just reminded me a little. Only for a second though, I know you'd never do anything like that."

"No, I wouldn't," Arthur said. "I might get a bit cross, but I wouldn't do anything like that, ever, Merlin."

"I know that," Merlin said. "It was just a silly reaction. I felt stupid afterwards, and I'm sorry about the mess."

Arthur smiled and leaning forward kissed Merlin on the forehead. It seemed a little patronizing to Merlin but looking at Arthur he decided not to say anything. Arthur looked relieved to be forgiven.

"That's okay, I'm not used to it. I've never really had anyone cluttering up the place before. Mostly it's just been my own space. I don't mind most of your clutter."

"But damp towels all over the bathroom is a bit too much," Merlin added, rather confused by what Arthur was saying. He was often very insistent that Merlin stay over when they went out. Arthur clearly wanted him there, now it made Merlin wonder how very serious Arthur was about him, if he was the only one to get regular invites. Merlin also suspected that Arthur didn't apologise very often, even if he was wrong.

"Yeah, I do like a dry towel in the morning," Arthur smirked wryly. "I may just buy some more, and label them."

"His and hers," Merlin said with a grin. "Or should it be knight and damsel?"

Arthur laughed, "I might have to do that."

"Just buy blue and pink it will be easier."

"I am not having anything pink in my flat," Arthur said loftily. "Now, what time do you finish? I'll pick you up and take you to dinner, and wear the shirt."

"You don't have to take me to dinner."

"I know I don't have to, and it's not to apologise, I've done that. I like taking you out, and we're going to dinner."

"One day you are going to have to cook for me," Merlin mused.

"Only if I ever want to break up with you," Arthur said. "There are things I am good at, and things I am terrible at, cooking falls into the latter category, and since I plan to break up with you when hell freezes over, you are never likely to ever experience it."

"What with global warming, you never know what might be going on down there," Merlin warned him. Arthur smirked, and then looked serious, deciding to pursue something.

"Merlin, can I ask you something?"

He looked up, blinking in surprise. He tried to fold the shirt and get it back into the bag. Being Merlin, he naturally didn't do a proper job. Arthur sighed, took the shirt off him and started to fold properly. Merlin gave a smile as he watched.

"What about?"

Arthur looked up, still folding, the action giving him confidence. "Did Cain often start up like that?"

Merlin's face closed a little. It was something he didn't like talking about, not directly anyway. Merlin's reaction this morning, however, made Arthur want to know. Arthur had exploded in temper about all the towels being damp after Merlin's occupation of the bathroom. It was really something and nothing, he had spares in the cupboard, but he was in a rush that morning and just wanted to get sorted. Merlin had looked up at him with wide eyes, widening by the second as Arthur yelled. He gave no defence back, instead he had just stood there, and then had taken a very subtle and tactical step back, fear flicking over his face. As soon as it had happened Merlin recovered himself and stepped forward again, muttering a sorry and a promise to clear it up.

It had shut Arthur up in a second. Not the apology, but Merlin's clear reaction. Arthur hadn't asked too deeply about Merlin's relationship with Cain, the physical abuse had been sporadic but Arthur realised there were deeper things than that, attacks that had been more subtle.

"A bit," Merlin eventually admitted. "It didn't always go too far, but he'd sometimes give the hint that he might."

"And if you reacted?" Arthur asked, probing a little harder. Merlin's eyes darkened, he didn't want to talk about it. That much was obvious.

"He liked it," Merlin said. His voice was edging into shut down. Arthur knew the tone, and he took the hint.

"So what time do you finish? You said Will wanted you to help stock take."

"Probably about seven," Merlin said. "It won't take that long, I've done a bit while we weren't too busy. If I have to do the last bit tomorrow it won't matter."

Arthur grinned. "I'll pick you up then, I can make a reservation for half-past."

"Where are we going?"

"Dinner," Arthur said, with wonderful evasion. He slid the now properly folded shirt into the bag and handed it to Merlin. "Wear the shirt; we'll see if you can manage to look even a tiny bit tidy and respectable."

"Funny. I presume then, if we're going somewhere posh, I'll get to drink the champagne as opposed to wearing it."

Arthur laughed and leant forward to kiss Merlin on the mouth. Merlin responded.

"That will come later."

He went back in for a longer kiss and Merlin leant forward, pressing against Arthur and kissing him back. They were both oblivious as the bell jangled again and Will entered the shop returning from his errands. He glanced at the pair of them and rolled his eyes.

"Merlin, if you're going to canoodle with the customers, go and do it in the romance section!"


	9. Ninth Time

**(This chapter is a little short, but I think it works as a sharp shock for someone!)**

The ninth time was Morgana's turn.

Uther was working quietly in his study, going over the invitation lists and writing some of them out. Organising the ball was hard work, and they were supposed to be working on it together this evening. However, Uther was alone, Arthur had left directly after dinner, driving off in a huff. Morgana had taken herself off elsewhere after dinner and hadn't joined him yet.

All he had done was ask about the latest infatuation his son seemed to have. He went through them, not just with people, but with projects. The enthusiasm that Arthur put into things sometimes worried Uther, he thought that it blinded his son to the pitfalls. Not that he ever seemed to find them, sometimes projects didn't work out, but so many others did. Even the one he had embarked on with Morgana, the nightclub, was turning a good profit. Morgana had got more involved than Arthur had liked but it was good for her to get out into the world, Uther thought, with the safety net of Arthur's knowledge and experience.

But this new boy, Merlin, was clearly something else. Arthur had answered all the questions, but the tone of his voice had become edgier and edgier, until in the end he had lost his temper. Dinner had become silent, and Arthur had left rather than join him in the study.

Uther hoped Morgana would come down at some point, and then Uther would get even more information. She was usually very acidic about Arthur and pulled no punches when pointing out his faults and failings. She'd be open enough about Merlin, and his relationship with Arthur.

Uther glanced up, hearing the click of her heels as she walked down the hallway, quickly. As she opened the double doors she nearly ripped them off the hinges, storming into the room. Uther sat back in the chair, staring at his adopted daughter in surprise. She looked angry and formidable. Sometimes he looked at her and felt something akin to panic at the sheer beauty of her, and the power she knew she wielded because of it.

"Morgana, you could start with some of these invitations, and look over those menus."

She snorted in response, telling him that was not the reason she had come storming down to see him. Crossing the room she stopped in front of his desk, looking down her nose at him, eyes flashing angrily, cheeks flushed and jaw set. Uther waited, and he didn't have to wait long. A few seconds later she asked, loudly.

"What the hell was that for?"

"What in particular are you referring to, Morgana? And don't yell."

"Interrogating Arthur like that! He's got a right to see whoever the hell he damn wants!"

Uther blinked, unable to hide his surprise at Morgana's attack. Not just the sheer venom in it, but also her subject matter. She was never one to particularly defend Arthur. They squabbled like scrapping dogs most of the time. He looked up at her, while she glared down at him.

"I'm his father, I am allowed to be interested in what he is doing, and who he is seeing."

Morgana gave another snort and Uther could imagine her breathing fire. It made his lips quirk a little but he straightened his face as Morgana's eyes flashed again.

"There's interested, and there is interested," Morgana snapped. "Sitting there asking, 'so this Merlin, what does he do? Oh, shop assistant… that's meaningful. How long have you been seeing him? Really, not that long'."

Morgana had gone into full flow doing a fairly decent impression of Uther, with the slight twist of sarcasm he could put into his words. He knew full well if that was the way he had spoken, then he had given away his feelings to Arthur. Hence why Arthur had left in a temper.

"So, is he planning a career? What sort of education does he have?" Morgana was still at it. She seemed unable to stop, remembering a good deal of the conversation. "What are his parents like? Really…"

"Arthur doesn't even know the answer to that question," Uther snapped back, sick of hearing his own voice mocked, however good the imitation was. Morgana paced, turned and ran back to the desk.

"He might not, Merlin doesn't talk about himself very much, or maybe, Arthur respects that privacy, and won't tell you what he knows. And what does it damn matter anyway, who Arthur sees is nothing to do with you. He has his own life!"

"Yes, he does, and he does very well with it most of the time. But Arthur is infatuated with this boy, he has to think about his social status!"

"What?" Morgana roared. She slammed her hands down onto the desk, Uther saw her wince at the shockwave that ran up her arms, but she didn't back off, she just carried on glaring.

"You have basically given up flaunting debutants under his nose. It is quite clear Arthur is never going to be interested in any of them. Are you going to start inviting their brothers down, just to parade them in front of Arthur, or are you going to wait for this breeding cow to pick a nice stud!"

Morgana stood back and gestured to herself. She half suspected it of Uther sometimes. Honestly, she knew he cared about her, but sometimes he was so extreme, and over-protective and worried about grand-children and his legacy.

"Morgana! I just want you, both of you, to be happy, and for you to make the right choice." Uther didn't look up at her, shocked by her words. At least that meant they were penetrating his brain.

"We will, we're not idiots!" she snapped at him. "But Arthur is happy, and picking holes in his life will not make anything better."

"But this Merlin…"

"This Merlin," Morgana snarled, overriding him completely. "Is one of the most wonderful people that I have ever met. He is very nice, utterly sweet, he's turned Arthur into a complete human being, and has absolutely no malice to him whatsoever, something that I know well enough is very rare. Arthur is bloody overprotective of him for all of those reasons."

Morgana hefted in a breath. She wasn't finished.

"And when he turns up at the ball, you will be polite to him, you will be nice, and if I see a slight trace of that sneering sarcasm of yours, I will kick you from one end of the ballroom to the other. Gwen will sell tickets to spectators."

"If Arthur brings him now," Uther retorted at her. Morgana smiled, a knowing, brick built smirk.

"You're not something that Merlin will back away from. It's not in him to do that. He'll face you head on, and when it comes to Arthur, Merlin will win, I warn you now."

Uther looked up at her. She regarded him calmly, her eyebrows raising slightly as she registered his reaction. Morgana was confident in her own position. As she looked at him she smiled and moving around the desk took the chair that was designated at hers and shuffled the nearby papers about. Utterly stunned Uther could only nod as, with her piece said, she looked up and asked him.

"I'll check the menus, shall I?"


	10. Tenth Time

**It gets a bit challenging after a while, but I'm sticking with my theme, although this has become more of a story than a series of connected scenes - I'm sure there's a difference - but again, I do know where I'm going... **

The tenth time Arthur drove to the rescue.

"Oh, well, I'm not sure what we do now," Hunith said calmly, looking at the information board at the station. Merlin, holding her hand tightly, tensed. He had been hoping to put her on the train before it got dark, so she could get home. Matthew had promised to meet her at the station, so she got home safely. He was a good neighbour, but he couldn't be that, if the train didn't run.

"Me neither," Merlin said. Gwen wouldn't mind if Hunith stayed, but she had been cooking for Lancelot, having a night in. Merlin didn't like crashing that, he'd planned to go over to Arthur's once he had seen his mother onto the train.

"We could try the bus, or go round to the other station, I could go the other way, it just means changing once."

"Mum, that will take ages, plus we have to get there, and it goes through a bad area. I could come with you."

"Don't be silly, dear," Hunith said.

"I don't want you going on your own like that," Merlin said. Then he paused and frowned. "Hang on."

Hunith frowned herself and watched Merlin as he pulled his phone out, pressing to speed dial. There was definitely something different about him, from the last time she had seen him, when he had visited for the week, turning up looking haunted, with yet another bruise on him. Merlin now assured her that Cain had gone, which was something to be relived about, but there was something else. He wasn't just glowing with happiness at his freedom, of that she was certain. Her attempts to find out had been rejected; her quiet, calm and biddable son would never tell her anything until he was ready. As much as things had moved on quickly with Arthur, Merlin didn't think he was quite ready to start talking about it.

He glanced at her now and then jumped as the phone was answered.

"Arthur," Merlin smiled, and then tried not to, turning away from her. "Fine, until the train got cancelled, I don't want to have to try and struggle to the bus station… well, you don't need to do that… of course not… I just thought that you could… I know it's not that far away but it's not a short drive… no, not till ten… but… oh, I hate it when you do that!" Merlin ended up yelling at the phone, at someone who had hung up on him.

He looked up at Hunith, heat spreading across his usually pale cheeks. She watched him, listening to his side of the conversation with interest.

"Are you all right, sweetheart?"

"That was Arthur, I thought he might have given us a lift to the bus station."

"Can't he do that?"

"Yes, he can. But he said he'd drive you home, right home. He's on his way."

Hunith looked at her son, who looked pleased and angry all in the same expression.

"Is Arthur what you were refusing to tell me about?" Hunith said. Merlin flushed even deeper.

"I think Arthur might speak for himself."

His car did first, as he pulled up. Merlin recognised the sleek, dark vehicle, getting up from his seat in the station waiting room. Hunith followed him as they walked out of the building, and she raised her eyebrows with intrigue as a good looking blond man got out of the car to open the back door with a broad grin on his face.

"My Lady, your carriage awaits."

"Thank you. You don't have to drive me home."

"I know I don't have to, but I'm going to," Arthur said, taking her arm to put her in the back seat with practiced ease. "I'm Arthur by the way."

"Hunith," she replied in greeting and then added. "I've not heard anything about you."

"Similar, he's oddly secretive, we'll have to rectify that, and work out why he's so ashamed of us both," Arthur gave her a bright grin. Hunith couldn't help but smile back before Arthur shut the door on her and looked up over the roof of the car, where Merlin had walked round to the far side.

"I should have thought about it earlier," Arthur said. "I could have given you the keys to the convertible, you could have driven yourself then." He dropped into the seat again and Merlin got in next to him.

"I'm not insured on it, am I?" Merlin asked putting his seatbelt on, pausing to smile at Hunith as he did so. Arthur shrugged, reaching for his own seatbelt.

"As I often get told, it only takes a phone call. I can even do it for a day."

"So why don't you put Morgana on then?"

"Because if I do that I'll never see the damn thing again. I can trust you to bring it back."

"I'd be scared to drive it," Merlin said.

"Why? You drive Gwen's car." Arthur put the car in gear and pulled away, moving into the traffic and heading in the right direction, almost automatically.

"Yeah, which is cheap, and small, and not roary."

"Roary?"

"Yeah, you know, big engine, scary noise and I don't even want to know how much it cost."

"You're such a girl, Merlin," Arthur said.

"No, I'm a damsel, don't distress me."

"Terribly sorry," Arthur said. As they pulled up at some lights, Arthur reached out to straighten up the collar of Merlin's shirt, the one that he had bought him. As much as he seemed embarrassed about it, Arthur noted that Merlin did wear it regularly. Merlin swatted him away as Arthur got in a sneaky caress, which made Hunith smile, especially as Arthur looked up and caught her eye in the rear view mirror, winking at her. She started to laugh, Merlin gave Arthur a cross glare, which Arthur returned with one of utter innocence.

"What?"

"Just you behave yourself," Merlin warned him. Arthur responded with an increasing look of innocence, and all Merlin could do was laugh.

On reaching their destination Arthur jumped out again to open the door for Hunith. Merlin clambered out on the other side, going round to his mother.

"Thank you," she said to Arthur as Merlin put his arm around her.

"No problem," Arthur said. "It's part of my job."

"Shut up," Merlin said, but he was smiling. Hunith looked at them both.

"Well, come in for a coffee, it's the least I can do since you've driven all this way."

Merlin rolled his eyes, especially as Arthur grinned.

"Thank you. We don't have to rush about in the morning," Arthur said to him as he followed them into the house.

"I thought you were meeting Gwaine," Merlin said.

"Not until eleven."

"I thought you told him ten," Merlin said, opening the door for his mother and letting her go in first. Arthur then took control of the door, shooing Merlin in ahead of him.

"I did, which means I'll probably see him about eleven, timekeeping is not his strong point."

"Perhaps you should buy him a watch for Christmas," Hunith said. Arthur raised his eyebrows.

"I could buy him Big Ben, he still wouldn't manage to get anywhere on time," Arthur said. "It's just simpler to tell him earlier than I want to meet him and just show up as late as he does."

"You never know, he might turn up on time one day," Merlin said.

"And on that day, I will die of shock," Arthur said following them into the dining and kitchen area. Hunith headed over to the kitchen to put the kettle on, and Merlin started to get the mugs out of the cupboards. Hunith looked up at him.

"Get the nice ones Merlin."

"Mum, it's only Arthur."

"Thanks," said Arthur and wandered off to look over the wall, which housed some framed photographs, and further down some drawings that Merlin had clearly done over the years. Arthur looked at one, which must have been done when Merlin was very small, of presumably his young self, Hunith and a house with the background of a bright sunny sky. Underneath, in very scrawling letters, were the words 'I love mummy'.

"Aaww," Arthur said as he read it.

"What are you looking at?" Merlin asked, putting the good mugs out and giving his mother a disapproving glare as she got the stuff out to make proper coffee. Then he went to Arthur, who pointed at the picture.

"That's sweet," he said, meaning it.

"Oh, mum, don't you think it's about time you took these pictures down," Merlin moaned.

"Why? I like them," she announced.

"So do I," said Arthur. He put his arm around Merlin, locking it around his neck so he couldn't get away and he murmured at him, with Merlin answering in the same low tone. Hunith watched them, eyeing Arthur, who seemed to her to be very taken with Merlin. Reaching down into a cupboard just by her knees she decided on the basis of that Arthur deserved some cake. As she straightened up she distracted the pair of them by asking.

"So Arthur, what do you do?"

After much coffee and cake Merlin gave in to the inevitable and disappeared off to the bathroom leaving Hunith and Arthur together. She topped up Arthur's coffee and stopped making polite small talk.

"How long have you and Merlin been seeing each other?"

"Not long," Arthur said.

"You seem very close," Hunith said. Arthur raised his eyebrows, ate a little more cake and replied bluntly.

"You mean it's happened very fast," Arthur said. "I suppose it has. I'm not one for dithering around, although having said that, I didn't think it would go at this pace."

Hunith had to admire Arthur for his honesty.

"Well, his last relationship wasn't exactly perfect."

"You mean Cain," Arthur said.

"He used to hit him, and I don't think that was the worst of it really," Hunith said, her face flickering with concern. Arthur could sympathise, it couldn't have been easy for her to see.

"I know, I hit him back," Arthur said, feeling himself flush a little under her gaze. "Possibly not the finest reaction but it seemed appropriate enough at the time. As much as I sound like a five-year-old saying it, he started it."

"That last time he hit Merlin?" Hunith asked flatly. Arthur nodded.

"I just happened to be about, and I think I was partly responsible for Cain's reaction since I was trying to flirt with Merlin at the time," he said.

"I don't think he needed any sort of excuse."

"I doubt it," Arthur said. Then they had to pause the conversation as Merlin came thudding back down the stairs, none too subtly but Arthur and Hunith gave each other a look that was part challenge and part intention to finish that conversation at some point in the future. As he came back into the room Merlin looked at them steadily. Arthur put his mug down and said.

"Shall we go then?"

After the polite goodbyes were said Arthur went off to start the car, leaving Merlin with his mother for a moment. She reached out and hugged him tightly.

"Arthur seems nice," Hunith said as she pulled back.

"He is," Merlin said.

"And he seems very keen on you."

"He is. I like him," Merlin said. Hunith reached up to stroke his face gently.

"I just worry about you. I want you to be happy."

"I am," Merlin said, sounding it and meaning it. He gave her a quick kiss and ran down the garden pathway to the car, giving her a wave before getting in. Arthur waited until Merlin had his seatbelt on before setting off.

"Your mum's nice," Arthur said.

"Go on, what did you two talk about when I left the room?"

"What makes you think we talked about anything in particular," Arthur asked, turning the corner, glancing at Merlin once he was heading straight again.

"You stopped talking when I came back."

"That's probably because you made it sound like a herd of elephants were coming along with you. If you really want to know, she was being protective of you, and so was I."

"The battle lines are drawn," Merlin mused. Arthur smiled and reached up to stroke Merlin's cheek, Merlin inclined into the caress.

"I don't think it's quite like that," Arthur said. "Do you think if I asked her…?"

Merlin frowned and Arthur gave Merlin a quick glance.

"… That she'd give me that picture you drew?"

Arthur snorted with laughter at Merlin's incredibly expressive response, then pulling into the side of the road, shut Merlin up in an equally expressive way.


	11. Eleventh Time

The eleventh time, Arthur dressed the part and Merlin made a slight improvement to him.

Merlin handed his invitation to the man on the door and headed through the wide doorway, following Gwen and trying not to gawp. The house was huge, and rather intimidating to Merlin. Arthur would be entirely used to it; it was the house where he had grown up. Merlin could hardly comprehend the magnitude of it, nor the lavishness of the party.

"Do I look stupid?" he asked Gwen for the millionth time.

"No," she said, reaching to straighten up his hat. "You look fine, very wizardy."

"Funny."

"Well, you'll match with Arthur," Lancelot said. "Even if you're not in a wimple."

"I could hardly meet Arthur's father like that," Merlin mused. "I thought Arthur meeting my mother was bad enough, this is much worse."

"Uther's not that bad," Gwen said. "Plus he'll be busy with all his business contacts, he won't have much time to question you."

"I'm staying over remember, there's breakfast to get through."

"I'll be there, and I think Arthur will defend you, so will Morgana, she's already bawled out Uther once over you."

"Has she?" Merlin asked in awe. Gwen grimaced a little.

"Oops, maybe I shouldn't have said anything."

"When was this?" Merlin asked.

"One night when Arthur went over to dinner. They were supposed to work on the party preparations together, Uther asked too many questions, gave too many patronising comments and Arthur stormed off. Morgana defended your honour, and told Uther he was to behave himself and be nice to you. I dare say he will listen to her, anyway you'll be fine. He's not that bad."

"Who's not?" Morgana asked appearing next to them, looking very seductive as Cleopatra, dressed in a very flimsy outfit with gold jewellery and eye make-up and her hair carefully straightened. Male eyes followed her wherever she went.

"Blimey," Lancelot said, eyes widening. "It's like femme fatales through the ages."

Gwen leant forward and hugged her. "You look great."

"You don't look so bad yourself," Morgana said looking her up and down, before pointing to her neck, where a dotted red line had been carefully drawn. "Whose idea was that?"

"Merlin's," Gwen said. "He did want to write 'cut here' under it but I thought that was overdoing it. It might help people work out that I'm Anne Boleyn."

"I think Henry here may give it away, I like the stuffing," Morgana said, squeezing the cushion around Lancelot's middle.

"It gives me an excuse to stay by the buffet table," he said with a grin. "And it's detachable if I get too hot."

"And you look so cute," Morgana added, hugging Merlin as well. She stepped back and looked him up and down, pulling out the material of his outfit for a better look. It was blue with yellow stars and the odd crescent moon dotted around on it. "Are those your old curtains?" she asked Gwen.

"Yeah," Gwen said. "I thought the design helped with the outfit, I got the machine out and knocked it up yesterday. I knew it was a good idea to hang onto the material."

"Very sweet, I love the hat," Morgana said.

"I don't look stupid then?" Merlin asked, straightening said hat. Gwen carefully pushed it about to keep the artful tilt to it.

"No, Arthur will like it, but you're safe, he won't be able to ravish you in his costume, it took him ages to get into it."

"It won't take me long to get out of it," Arthur said, easing his way through the crowd. Gwen gave a yelp as she looked him up and down, dressed in chain mail, armour and leather trousers and gauntlets, looking very inch a knight. Arthur sidled up to Merlin and wrapped his arms around him.

"Hello, you look cute, I love the hat."

"Hi, you look very over the top."

Gwen, Morgana and Lancelot started to laugh. Arthur pouted.

"That's it! I go to the trouble of dressing the part and that's all you can say."

"Somebody ought to put you down. Everyone has loved it. He's been the belle of the ball," Morgana said. She reached up to straighten Merlin's hat again, the point of which had been carefully angled downwards. Morgana squeezed and prodded it.

"How did you do that?"

"Some of Lance's stuffing." Gwen explained. "I thought if I stuffed the middle in just the right way, the point would tip over and look really cute."

Morgana admired it for a moment longer, and Arthur started talking in such a casual voice that no one for a moment registered what he was saying.

"Well, you know, if I stuff Merlin in just the right way, he looks really cu… uumph!"

Merlin clamped a hand over his mouth, shutting him up, but it was a little after the horse had bolted he thought. He glared at Arthur, whose eyes glittered with amusement.

"Oh my God!" Morgana yelped, rolling her eyes. "Sorry, Merlin, but that was just too much information! I need a drink to wipe my brain."

"I don't think there's enough alcohol in the world," Lancelot said. "Let's give it a go though. Sorry Merlin, as much as I like you, I really don't want that image in my head."

Gwen, giggling like an idiot, allowed Lancelot to pull her in the direction of the bar area. Morgana glared at Merlin.

"For heavens sake take him to the buffet table and stick a sausage roll in his mouth."

"Not helping with the imagery, Morgana!" Lancelot yelled at her. Morgana clapped her hands over her eyes and turned away, running after them. Merlin glared at Arthur who took his wrist and licked Merlin's palm before pulling the hand away from his mouth.

"Alone at last."

"I can't believe you said that!"

"Why not? It is absolutely true. I'll demonstrate later," Arthur said.

"You'll do no such thing! I'm not getting into trouble while I'm staying here. I don't think your father needs any more excuses to disapprove of me."

Arthur's face darkened and he glowered. Merlin winced inwardly and wished that he hadn't brought that up. Then Arthur looked around.

"Christ! Quick, let's get out of here before we're collared by boring people!"

Arthur grabbed his hand and pulled Merlin across the room. Merlin glanced around just in time to catch the eye of a tall, good looking older man dressed in a tuxedo. Merlin immediately recognised Uther and looked away, letting Arthur lead him through a quiet room and out through a set of French doors into the cool night air. Arthur breathed a sigh of relief and pulled Merlin out from the lights of the house, into the nearby shadows. Music drifted out to them, as did the babble of conversation. Merlin looked around the huge garden, not that he could see too much in the darkness.

"That is the guest room you're staying in," Arthur said, pointing up to a window on the floor above them.

"So?" Merlin said. Arthur pointed to the veranda that swept along the length of the house.

"It is the perfect room for climbing out of, and into. Both me and Morgana can testify to that fact. So, I can clamber up on a promise, rose between my teeth."

"And I can get thrown out of the house when you end up falling down and breaking your neck!" Merlin snapped. Arthur frowned and pulled Merlin a little closer.

"Hey," he reproached gently. "What is all this about?"

"I just don't think I should give your father any more excuses to disapprove of me, than he already has. And he hasn't even met me."

"Exactly, and it's nothing to do with him who I see."

"I know, but you were really pissed off after that argument you had with him."

"Merlin, I get pissed off at every argument I have with him. I've long ago learnt to retreat and just wait for the storm to pass. I'm not going to spend my life worrying about it."

"Just promise me, if you do plan some clandestine sneaking into my room, you'll skulk down the corridor rather than clambering up the side of the house. I don't think my nerves could take that."

"Okay, I promise, and if you do get thrown out, I'm getting thrown with you. And if he's mean to you, I'll set the ultimate weapon on him."

"You mean Morgana."

"Exactly," Arthur said rooting in his left gauntlet and pulling out a small packet of cigarettes and his lighter. As he put a cigarette in his mouth and prepared to light it, Merlin announced.

"Don't think I'm kissing you after you've smoked that, your mouth will taste disgusting."

Arthur paused, the expression of surprise on his face lit up by the flame from his lighter. He hadn't actually smoked as much since Merlin had come along, since he didn't smoke. After a moment's pause Arthur turned and spat the cigarette out into the nearby bushes, in a very inelegant gesture. The flame vanished as he clicked off the lighter and a second later there was a clatter as Arthur threw it onto the terrace. He grabbed Merlin and pulled him closer, pushing him back against a pillar and leaning against him.

"When you put it like that, it's rather an incentive to give up. I'd much rather kiss you."

"Glad to hear it."

"So, if I'm going to be good, do I get my reward?"

Arthur's weight increased against him, the chain mail was a little uncomfortable but Arthur's warm breath on his neck was a greater focus.

"I need some incentive," Arthur added. Merlin shivered and Arthur brushed his lips against Merlin's, biting his lower lip gently, making Merlin gasp. Arthur chuckled and increased the pressure, moving his lips and flicking his tongue out. Merlin returned the gesture and Arthur's arms wound around Merlin's shoulders, holding him close as he kissed him. Merlin couldn't stop his hands wandering down, and then under, Arthur's chain mail. It made Arthur shudder, then both of them jumped at a loud coughing sound. Their lips broke apart and they both turned to look at the elderly man on the terrace.

"Hi Gaius!" Arthur said brightly. Merlin gave a vague wave, wilting a little under the disapproving glare. "This is Merlin."

"Yes, so I gathered. Nice to meet you."

"Hi, you too," Merlin said in a faint voice. Gaius' lips quirked in a slight smile and he glowered at Arthur.

"At least I don't have to nag at you about the dangers of smoking," Gaius said.

"Merlin's helping me quit," Arthur said. Merlin groaned and hid his face, using his hat and Arthur to achieve that objective.

"That's very good of him," Gaius said, laughter seeping into the stern tone he was using.

"I'm just destined to spend my entire evening completely embarrassed. I don't think I can cope with this," Merlin moaned. He heard Gaius snort.

"I rather assumed you would have nerves of steel, since you're prepared to deal with this lunatic."

"Hey!" Arthur objected, trying not to laugh.

"Well," Gaius snapped, as if it explained everything to anyone who needed to know about Arthur. Merlin laughed and shifted so he could look at Gaius. Arthur idly helped straighten up Merlin's hat.

"I suppose that's true," Merlin said.

"I'll not keep to my promise if you don't watch it."

"Fine, you kill yourself with smoking if you want to," Merlin retorted. Arthur leant in closer.

"Not the promise I was referring to."

"Oh," Merlin said, yielding as Arthur kissed him again.

"As much as I am enjoying Mills and Boon here," Gaius drawled. "Your father is looking for you, he has a few people he would like you to speak to."

"Ah, this is supposed to be a party, not business," Arthur moaned.

"I don't think your father particularly differentiates, now come on!"

Gaius turned and disappeared back into the house. Merlin watched him go, feeling Arthur pressed against him, shuddering with laughter.

"I can't believe this, I don't even know why I'm so nervous," Merlin said. Arthur gathered him up in his arms, hugging him tightly.

"Despite appearances, I feel a bit nervous to. I know what my father is like, and I know he can't help it, and I try not to take him too seriously, and I know he's going to like you, but I also **want** him to like you."

"I want him to like me," Merlin said. They pulled back and looked at each other. It hung in the air, very unspoken, but it was there nonetheless. Both of them smiled as if they knew that they would wait for the other to say it first. Neither of them was really that good at giving in.

"Come on," Arthur said, backing up and taking Merlin's hands to pull him away from the pillar and they walked back into the house, into the main room. Uther saw Arthur and gave a commanding wave. Arthur glanced at Merlin.

"Why don't you go to the bar and fortify yourself with a couple of strong drinks and come over in half an hour or so? That way you won't have to listen to their boring drivel all that much and you can rescue me at just the right moment. Okay?"

"Are you sure?" Merlin said. Arthur smiled and leant in and kissed him again.

"Yeah, go on, trust me, I know I like my father much better when I have a couple of drinks in me."

"You're bonkers," Merlin informed him, kissing Arthur again before detaching himself and heading in the direction of the bar. Arthur headed in the direction of his father, eyes straying across the room to follow Merlin's progress. Then he turned and allowed himself to be dragged into the business talk.

Merlin figured the others would either be by the bar or in the room that had been set aside for the disco.

Neither of them noticed the masked guest who made their way across the room behind Merlin with distinct intent.

A while later Arthur looked around. He wasn't too worried about where Merlin had got to. He had casually mentioned to his father that Merlin would come over a little later on and then got involved in the conversation. He just figured he was with Gwen and Lancelot, and probably Morgana.

However, he spun round as Morgana's voice rang across the room. Everyone else turned to look; she could project her voice when the mood took her. She was stood on a chair by the drawing room, and she pointed into it.

"It Merlin, he's in the garden!"

Arthur had already started moving. Whatever was bothering her sounded serious. Then she inhaled again to get the next two words across the room.

"With Cain!"

The guests parted swiftly as Arthur shoved a few out of the way, and he started to run. Lancelot and Gwen tried to get across the room, but the crowd pressed back together, hemming them in. Lancelot grabbed her hand and pulled her in the direction of the front door. Gwen nodded, they could go through the side gate, she knew it was open, one of the security guards would be on it, and Leon was at the front door. She grabbed him at the same time and he followed along behind her.

Everyone's only aim was to get into the garden, and get to Merlin.


	12. Twelfth Time

The twelfth time, Merlin was distressed and Arthur was brave, and it also was, now and again, the other way round.

He had got as far as the drinks table and asked for a beer. It was probably not the most sensible thing to get that drunk. Arthur had clearly been frequenting the table before they had arrived. Not that Merlin cared, Arthur was in a good mood, but Merlin was sure it was a little forced. It was why he felt mildly worried about meeting Uther. In the end, however, Merlin supposed, he wasn't dating him. He could cope with being disliked, and it wasn't like Uther could ban Arthur from seeing him. They were both grown ups. Merlin didn't have to, or need to be, liked.

The first drink he drank stood by the bar, looking around at the people around him, all dressed up in odd costumes. He spotted Lancelot at the far end of the bar, and Gwen sidled up to put her arms around his now ample waist, clutching at the padded she had put into his costume.

"Do I have to shout off with her head?" Lancelot asked loudly. Gwen giggled, and the people around them laughed. Merlin picked up another drink and started to ease through the crowd to get to them. That was when the hard grip clamped down on his wrist. He could have called out, but the familiarity of it stopped him. He knew the vice like tension that also twisted at his skin, if he wasn't doing something just quite right.

Merlin turned his head and looked at the mask he was nose to nose with. Passing over the plastic he focused on the eyes and realised he knew the owner of that gaze.

"Cain, what are you doing here?"

"Sneaking in, speak to one of those brainless tramps that hang around Morgana and you can get anything."

The vixens, Merlin thought to himself, as Arthur called them out loud. In Arthur's mind it was less flattering. Merlin stopped himself announcing the sudden reasons why Arthur said things like that and instead concentrated on what he was faced with. He pulled back a little, eyes scanning around. But Gwen and Lancelot had disappeared into the crowd, Merlin didn't know anyone around him, there wasn't a familiar face he could call over. As he hesitated, wondering if he should just shout, Cain pulled him. Merlin went with him, stumbling a little as they passed the end of the bar and he was dragged to a nearby door. Merlin pulled back again, harder this time. Cain got him through the door in a flash, pulling Merlin past him and twisting the arm he was holding tightly up behind Merlin's back. Merlin gasped in shock as he saw the metal catch the light above their heads and he saw the knife in Cain's hand.

Merlin's mind froze, but his body reacted to being pushed down the small corridor, into a kitchen and out through the back door. As the cold air crashed into them he recoiled, trying to pull away. Cain grabbed the back of his costume and Merlin felt very acutely aware of the knife that was casually held in the same hand. He could feel his heart pounding with panic. Now he was outside, no one else was likely to wander out there, only Arthur, if he wanted to smoke. And Merlin seemed to have recently put him off that for life.

"Cain, you are not going to get away with this! Someone is going to realise!"

"You mean your pretty little boyfriend might miss you. He was busy talking last time I saw him."

"He's expecting to see me," Merlin said gasping as he was slammed hard into the wooden railings that protected the veranda. The air shot out of his lungs and his knees buckled. The grip on his arm tightened, Cain pushed him down, bending him over the veranda, pushing the railing harder into his stomach.

"I think he's seen enough of you, you fucking little whore. It didn't take you long to bed that rich bastard."

Merlin almost started to laugh, wondering if Cain was pissed off that he was sleeping with Arthur, or pissed off because Cain hadn't managed to bed Arthur himself. Merlin grunted with pain and then suddenly got his free hand on the railing, he put as much weight as he could into pushing Cain back. The grip on him didn't slacken but he, for a second, had Cain off balance.

"Are you jealous because you don't have me or him?"

Cain didn't stay off balance for long. The railing disappeared and the steps were suddenly there instead. Merlin stumbled down them, his left ankle twisting as he was pushed so hard. He staggered and his shoulder burned with pain as it took even more pressure. Spinning on his heel he moved in Cain's grip and kicked out, catching his kneecap. Merlin was not a very good fighter but Gwen had inadvertently taught him. She took self defence classes, she started off doing it as a way to keep fit without it being that boring; learning a martial art had some substance to it. There had been some fun escapades in her living room as she tried to impart some of what she knew to Merlin, as they pretended to be people in the silly kung-fu films they watched sometimes. It had been all in fun, but Merlin had paid attention, and had learnt from it. He had no technique but the kick hit its mark. Nothing got broken but it hurt enough, Cain yelped and fell off balance again. He fell sideways, pulling Merlin with him, Merlin lurched, fighting to get his arm free, almost managing it until he collapsed into the sun loungers that were still set out by the pool. They crashed everywhere and Cain landed on top of him.

"What you think you're tough now? You never were, cringing and whining at me."

Merlin blinked, his mind informing him that it wasn't like that.

"Don't say that. You're the one that…"

He started to speak and then cut himself off. Merlin was about to say it was Cain that had made him like that. But that was stupid to even think. Merlin had let himself become like that, he had felt that it was the only option. Until Arthur had come along, with a well placed fist and then come causal care to Merlin's bruised cheekbone. Then Arthur had never seemed to go away.

Merlin recoiled, trying to get away from Cain. In the end he turned and using his free hand smacked Cain on the side of his head, as hard as he could. Merlin yelped as his arm was dragged and he was flung down on the floor, then Cain's fists started to land.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

It was just sheer dumb luck, or maybe a slight twist of fate, that had Morgana in the drawing room at the time that Merlin crashed into the loungers. She was listening to Elena go on about her latest boyfriend, who was annoying, hardly seemed to pay her that much attention but always had a credit card at the ready.

"Does this guy have a name?" Morgana asked, while she wondered if her brother's claims about her friends did actually hold some substance.

"Cain, I mean it's kind of cool and… what's that…"

Morgana had turned her head as well, hearing the sounds. She knew the light clanking sound of the pool chairs, but as to why they were being scattered Morgana didn't know. They never used the pool at the fancy dress party, not since the year that four of Arthur's friends had ended up being sick in it. They had grown up since then, and it wouldn't happen again, but Uther would not take the risk. They had enough other parties when it got used.

Now, for a moment, she thought someone might have been trying to get the cover off the pool. Then she looked, her eyes widening as she watched Merlin struggled to fight back. He wasn't doing very well, and Morgana turned, running away from the scene because she knew it needed someone else.

"That's Cain, what is he doing? He can't be drunk," Elena asked, turning to look at Morgana. Morgana whirled back and yelled out exactly what Arthur usually thought of her friends.

"You stupid bitch!"

The people close enough to the room to hear that jumped but one man got the shock, and delight, of his life as Morgana clambered up on the chair he was sat on, her feet straddling his thighs.

"Sorry," she said absently and then made the entire chair rock by yelling at Arthur.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Arthur couldn't move quickly enough. The mere thought of Cain anywhere near Merlin sent him into rage and panic. Merlin didn't talk about what Cain did, but it was there for Arthur to see, quite often. It made him consider his own behaviour very carefully. He would never do anything like that to Merlin, but he knew he had an aggressive streak in him, and it now and again made Merlin flicker. Arthur was very careful to avoid that.

He crashed through the room and out onto the veranda and jumped the steps.

"Cain!"

He turned, shifting so Arthur could see Merlin clearly. Cain kept hold of the collar of Merlin's outfit, the knife still in the same hand. Merlin's face was bloody, eyes blinking as he tried to see clearly. As he focused on Arthur he tried to pull away from Cain, who yanked him back, transferring the knife to his free hand. Arthur paused, eyes sweeping the crowd and hand lifting to indicate for them to stay back. Gwen and Lancelot jerked to a halt, Leon paused, and Gwaine – dressed as Zorro – brought up the rear, moving sideways to flank the only escape route.

Arthur eyes didn't move from Cain and Merlin, but he remained very aware of where everyone else was positioned, trying to work out some kind of attack plan, and how to communicate it to everyone. They couldn't do anything at the moment, the most likely recipient of the knife as things stood now was Merlin. He tried to drag himself free again, Cain yanked him and landed a punch to Merlin's temple. Arthur jerked forward, Gwaine did the same, following Arthur's lead. They both recoiled again as Cain brandished the knife.

"Now, now, Arthur," Cain said, grinning manically. He was dressed as a devil, which seemed fitting enough, the mask pushed back on his head now there was no need for subterfuge.

"Let him go," Arthur ordered. Cain smirked.

"I was never going to do that, and you just thought you could casually walk in and take him."

"Merlin's got his own mind, and he has a right to be with who he wants. He clearly doesn't want you."

Merlin didn't. He tried to pull away a third time. Cain shook him like a rag doll, Merlin winced, his head was pounding and he put a hand up to his face as he felt the blood running from his nose. Cain stepped towards Arthur, dragging Merlin with him. The crowd watched in shocked silence and Arthur tried not to wince as he kept his eyes on Merlin. He watched one of Merlin's hands reached out, grasping in what seemed like a blind fashion, but Arthur wasn't fooled by that. One of the sun loungers had disintegrated when they had smashed into it. It had never been same since Arthur had undone some of the screws, so it would collapse when Morgana sat on it. Merlin had spotted several pieces, which he was now grappling for.

"Only because the next convenient thing came along. He couldn't make a decision if his life depended on it. I bet you didn't find him difficult to bed."

Arthur felt his jaw tense. That was actually true; Merlin had been very receptive to his advances, their relationship had developed very quickly. But not for one moment did Arthur believe that it was simply because Merlin was easily manipulated. Cain smirked as he watched the expression on Arthur's face, as he tried not to react to that statement.

"What Merlin and I do is actually none of your business," Arthur said with an entirely calm voice. Cain frowned in confusion as he heard it. Arthur caught sight of Morgana moving closer, she put her hand on Uther's arm and they shared a long glance. Whatever Uther had ordered her to do, had been done, she just wasn't about to let on to the antagonist they were faced with.

"And I don't see what you think you can achieve now," Arthur said, guessing correctly that Morgana had phoned the police. "I really don't think you'll have much of a case, with this many witnesses."

Cain's face convulsed. It was not something he had planned on. He had needed the distraction of the party, and the disguise, to get to Merlin, but he had banked on getting Merlin outside, into the darkness and away from the crowds. One thing he had also failed to anticipate was Merlin putting up any kind of a fight.

"I can still achieve what I want."

"Let him go," Arthur said, risking a step forward. "Or I will make you regret it, repeatedly."

Cain lurched forward, Merlin went with him, one hand getting around a nearby piece of metal. It felt light in his hand, and it didn't feel very strong, but he decided it was the best he was going to get at such short notice. Twisting again in Cain's grip he turned and bashed Cain as hard as he could on the wrist that was holding him.

The blow was hard enough to sting, and certainly enough to distract. Merlin gave him a second whack for good measure and Cain let go. Merlin back-peddled, and because of the mess around him he only had one direction he could go. It wasn't ideal, but he took it. As Cain tried to grab for him Merlin hurled himself into the pool.

The cover dipped under his weight, water surging up over the plastic, and he started to sink. Merlin flailed, trying to move along the side of the pool.

Arthur took the chance as well, as soon as Merlin was free. He jumped forward and grabbed Cain, his only thought to prevent him reacquiring Merlin. Arthur hauled Cain back, almost taking him off his feet with the force he used. The chairs scattered even further as Cain struggled against Arthur's strength, which was aided by the adrenaline of sheer fury. Morgana yelped as Cain turned and pushed against Arthur, sending him falling backwards. He threw Cain away from him and Leon and Uther both closed in on Cain, grabbing him and manhandling him to the floor.

Merlin struggled to the side of the pool, eyes full of water tinged with blood. He couldn't see for a moment but his hand closed reassuringly on the side of the pool, but he yelped a moment later as a hand grabbed his arm, just above his elbow.

"Easy there," an unfamiliar voice said gently. It had a slight accent to it that Merlin couldn't immediately place but he was coherent enough to know it wasn't Cain, so he yielded into the grip and allowed Gwaine to haul him out of the pool. It took him a few seconds, the folds of his costume tangling up around his legs, the curtain material almost doubling in weight as it soaked up the water.

Gwaine in the end got Merlin out by wrapping his arms around Merlin's slim waist and dragging him out. Merlin crashed on top of him, Gwaine sprawling on the floor, keeping hold of Merlin for a moment.

"Sorry," Merlin coughed as he elbowed Gwaine in the stomach. Gwaine coughed and got enough air into his lungs to say.

"I'll never complain about a pretty brunette landing on me."

Merlin laughed, the sound tinged with slight hysteria. He might have actually started giggling and not stopped if he hadn't looked up, trying to find Arthur. Water dripped down his face, droplets hanging from his hair, slowly running down his face. Merlin didn't notice any of it, as he blinked water from his eyelashes and felt blood still running from his nose, because he saw Arthur lying on the ground, the knife buried in his side just over his left hip. Merlin gave a cry of shock and tried to get up, to get to Arthur. As he straightened up the world wavered violently. Behind him Gwaine rolled into a kneeling position to steady Merlin as he fell again. Merlin pitched forward onto his hands and knees, ignoring the rising wave of nausea to crawl forward. He eased himself around Morgana, who stepped back to let him through and Merlin grabbed at Arthur.

"Arthur."

In response, Arthur grimaced but he reached out to try and take Merlin's hand. Merlin was flailing a little so he missed and caught Merlin's wrist instead, which made him wince. Arthur moved his hand and opened his grip to look at the bruising that was developing on Merlin's arm. Arthur moved, reaching out his other hand to Merlin, trying to turn his head so he could look at his face. He gritted his teeth at the pain and tensed as Uther took his shoulders, pulling him back down.

"Just stay still, for goodness sake Arthur!" Uther snapped. "Where's Gaius!"

"I'm here," the old man said, bustling through. He crouched down by Uther and examined the wound. Merlin sniffed, Arthur held his hand, bringing it up so he could kiss Merlin's knuckles.

"Merlin it's all right," Arthur said soothingly.

"Should we take that out?" Uther asked Gaius.

"No, the ambulance is on its way, we had better let them deal with it, if nothing else the blade is tangled in that confounded chain mail. Although it appears to have stopped it penetrating as deeply as it could."

"See, it's good for something," Arthur said, sounding a little offended at the insult to his costume.

"I need something to put around the wound to keep it stable, and stop moving. You still may have some internal bleeding."

Merlin gave a whimper. Morgana crouched down beside him, putting her arms around him to keep him steady. While Gwen turned to Lancelot and unfastened the leather belt he was wearing, reaching under the tunic, she yanked out the material she had been using a stuffing and handed some to Gaius. He put it around the wound carefully, trying not to make Arthur wince. Merlin watched everything with wide, startled eyes.

Arthur held Merlin's hand and reached up to stroke his face.

"It's all right," Arthur said gently.

"How is this all right, you stupid prat!" Merlin snapped at him. Arthur smiled. He couldn't help it. Then he turned to Gwen.

"Give me some of that."

Gwen passed it to Morgana, who passed it to Arthur's free hand. He gently started to wipe at the blood that was smeared across his face. Tears dripped from Merlin's eyes and Morgana tightened her grip on him. Merlin whimpered again as his arm hurt and she relaxed her grip.

"Merlin?"

"I think we need to get him checked too," Uther said.

The scene descended into organised chaos as the police and ambulance arrived. Merlin grew slightly hysterical as it was decided Uther would accompany Arthur in the ambulance and the police could take Merlin in a car, with Gwen. In the end one of the paramedics gave him something to calm him down. All of that happened much to Arthur's annoyance, who couldn't see why Merlin couldn't just go with him.

In the end he was overruled.

Morgana turned to Leon. "Right, you can drive." She announced after Cain had been taken away, and the others were on the move.

"Where?" he asked blankly.

Morgana rolled her eyes. "The hospital you idiot, do you think I'm staying here."

"I'll come with you," Lancelot said.

"What about the guests and…" Leon tailed off. Morgana snorted but saw the point; someone had to deal with all that. Instead she turned to Gwaine.

"What have you had to drink?"

"Hey, I only just arrived and ran after Lancelot and Gwen, I'm stone cold sober," Gwaine said.

"Good, you're driving, and for heavens sake, you can take that silly mask off now."

"Says the woman wearing that much gold eyeliner." Gwaine staggered away as Morgana shoved him in the relevant direction.

"Oh, shut up Gwaine."


	13. Thirteenth Time

**I had trouble with this chapter, and I just couldn't get Merlin right in it, but if I don't get past it, I will go insane, and the next chapter has far more purpose. **

The thirteenth time, despite a severe injury Arthur lived up to his title, Uther acquired a new one and Hunith nearly got one as well.

The nurses of the emergency department had a rather interesting evening when a knight was wheeled in with someone who they eventually decided must be dressed as James Bond. (Uther would have died of horror at the assessment.)

They were closely followed by a very battered and wet sorcerer, and a woman who was, by the red line on her neck, asking for her head to be chopped off.

It got even more interesting when Cleopatra, Zorro, and a rather slimmed down Henry the Eighth came charging in. Which also helped them work out that it was Anne Boleyn asking for her head off. The new group all wanted to find out about the same people, so the receptionist told them where they could wait, and they could worry together.

"Both of them have gone in for assessment. Your knight might be a little longer, they have to get his costume off and then do an analysis to see if there is any internal bleeding. That is the worry with wounds like that, once they are sure that isn't serious then you can see him."

"If it is serious?" Morgan asked.

"Then we'll deal with it."

"What about Merlin, dark haired guy, all beaten up, is he all right?"

The nurse frowned. "Yeah, he seems very upset, your James Bond guy is with him, he can't calm him down though. He's not his father is he?"

"Uther? No, he's father to the knight, and James Bond…" Morgana giggled despite the situation. "No, not James Bond, just too uptight to dress up; very Freudian. What's wrong with Merlin?"

Morgana bustled her way through and got to the cubicle where Uther and Gwen were trying to calm Merlin. They weren't doing a very good job. The one person that could was being checked and having his armour removed. That might have been the other way round, Arthur would have said, as they tried to not pull the knife out, while removing his chain mail.

"But I have to be there, if I'm not, then it will all go wrong. I need to find Arthur." Merlin struggled to get up off the bed. Uther grabbed him, lifted him and put Merlin back.

"You don't need to find Arthur, we know exactly where he is, and we can't see him until they have done what they need to do, to make sure there is no internal bleeding. And you, Merlin, will stay here, so someone can look at you as well."

Merlin looked up at Uther and then burst into tears. Uther looked quite baffled by his own reaction as he pulled Merlin close and let him sob onto his chest.

"I have to find him. My dad, I couldn't find him, he was gone and… they moved him and… I can't lose Arthur."

"No, chance of that," Morgana said. Uther glared at her while he tried to keep Merlin under control.

"What about his father?" Uther asked, nodded at Merlin, who was still sobbing. Uther ran his fingers through Merlin's hair and murmured to him gently, while his eyes regarded the others in the cubicle, hoping for an answer.

"I don't know. Merlin doesn't talk much about that and… we should get his mother. We should call her and tell her what's happened," Gwen said.

"Better than that," Gwaine said, appearing on Morgana's tail, Lancelot close behind. "Where does she live? I'll go and fetch her."

"I'll come with you," Gwen said. "She won't like strangers turning up at her door, at least she knows me. Can you stay with Merlin?"

Lancelot nodded and leant over to kiss her on the cheek. "Yeah, I'll stay."

The nurses were then treated to the sight of Zorro running off with Anne Boleyn. Henry the Eighth had a very vocal argument with the coffee machine, Cleopatra pulled him away and diplomatically persuaded the nurses to get them coffee from their station. The nurses were happy to oblige. For one thing they wanted to keep the peace and second, they learnt that the knight was a Pendragon and worthy of some attention.

"Is he all right?" Merlin demanded groggily as a second doctor started to examine him. Merlin flailed his arms pushing the doctor away. He was fed up with sitting there, with no one telling him what was happening to Arthur, and he felt tired, confused and sore.

"Initial assessments say that he is fine, but we are going to keep him under observation, and you can stay here as well."

"I don't want to!"

"You'll do as you are told," Hunith announced, rushing forward to cup Merlin's chin in her hands, so see the damage. He didn't resist her, much to the annoyance of the doctor that she pushed aside, who had been trying to examine Merlin for the last ten minutes and had got nowhere.

"But Arthur, I want to see Arthur."

"You can in a bit. He is being as bone-headed as you. I just had to order him back to bed, and make him behave himself."

"Did it work?" Uther asked.

"Yes, of course," Hunith said. "I know what I am doing when it comes to stubborn boys. I don't know for how long though. Now stop worrying Merlin, and tell me what happened sweetheart?"

"Cain, and he hurt Arthur."

"Arthur's fine, sweetheart, now calm down, or you won't be able to see him. Okay?"

Merlin nodded, eyes wide in his bashed up face. He stared up at his mother trustingly and waited. Hunith looked around, eyes resting on Uther.

"What happened to Cain?"

"Police took him, they are charging him, he's not getting out of that and my lawyers are working on a restraining order to keep him away from Arthur, Merlin and anyone else relevant to this."

"Will Cain stick by that?"

"If he knows what is good for him he will."

"I can see where Arthur gets his behaviour from."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Uther asked.

"Why are people shouting?" Merlin asked, sounding confused, and then he looked around as if he had just suddenly realised who was there. "Mum! You can't shout at him, Arthur hasn't even introduced us yet!" Merlin looked up at Uther. "I was supposed to do that, after I had been to the bar. Arthur said I would like you better if I had a couple of drinks in me. Wait… I shouldn't say that should I. Oh dear."

Merlin stopped talking at that point, and the curtain was swept aside.

"You weren't supposed to say that out loud, Merlin," Arthur announced.

"What did I tell you?" Hunith snapped at him. Arthur walked forward carefully.

"To get back into bed and stay exactly where I had been put. You're not my mother though," Arthur said. "As much as I'd like that."

Uther's jaw tensed a little. Merlin frowned as he watched.

"The best I can be is your mother-in-law, and it will be from hell if you are not careful," Hunith said.

"We'd have to announce our engagement first," Arthur told her. He slowly sat down on the end of the bed, taking Merlin's hand. "So I ought to propose."

"Don't be stupid, Arthur," Merlin said, his voice whining. Arthur looked at him, tightening his grip.

"Merlin, don't cry, please don't cry." Merlin wriggled down the bed, shifting to he was hip to hip with Arthur and they were sat facing each other. Arthur wrapped his arms gently around Merlin. "You start crying, you'll set me off. You had me so worried."

"I didn't get stabbed."

"You nearly did, when I saw him, and he had hold of you. I was terrified," Arthur cupped Merlin's face in his hands and tried to find somewhere undamaged to kiss. He settled for gently kissing the end of Merlin's nose. Merlin sniffed and then flinched.

"Ow!"

"Which bit of you doesn't hurt, I'll kiss that."

"My ear, I think."

Arthur leant into Merlin's left ear, kissing him lightly but letting his lips linger. Merlin didn't seem hurt by it. He wasn't flinching. The pair of them seemed to be oblivious to the audience around them who were all watching with various degrees of interest, amusement and sympathy. It was broken up when Arthur's doctor, who had returned to the examination room to find Arthur had escaped, came to find him.

"Which part of 'you shouldn't move' did you not understand?"

"I understood it," Arthur said. "I just ignored you. You said the initial assessment seemed fine."

"Yes, but I intend to make sure of that fact, Mick, bring a wheelchair to get this one back to examination room 1."

Arthur took advantage of the short pause for the porter to arrive to nip Merlin's earlobe. Merlin snuggled against him, whinging as Hunith leant in and started to gently extract them from each other.

"You take yours, I'll deal with mine," she said to Uther, as she sat Merlin back. Merlin did as he was told, Arthur however looked mutinous.

"Do you want to swap? Yours is much better behaved," Uther said, he glowered at Arthur, who smirked as he was helped into the wheelchair. Morgana sniggered. Hunith ran her fingers through Merlin's hair.

"No, I like mine just fine thank you," she said.

"I like him to, but what the hell have they given him," Arthur complained. He took Merlin's hand and held it tightly. Merlin blinked and focused his eyes as best he could.

"Everything will be fine," Arthur assured him. It seemed to work, Merlin nodded, looking at if Arthur's determined appearance had fixed everything.

"I know," Merlin said and then frowned. He looked around in further confusion and pulled at his wet clothes. "Where'd my hat go?"


	14. Fourteenth Time

The fourteenth time the knight offered a castle.

Merlin rolled over and blinked, before snuffling down into the sheets again. He was curled up in Arthur's bed, in Arthur's room, in Uther's house. They had been there for the last three days, while everyone recovered. Hunith was there as well, so were Gwen and Lancelot.

Merlin looked around Arthur's room, it was filled with things from his childhood, teenage years and Merlin's wizard hat was now gracing an old boxing trophy, perfectly positioned so it was artfully tilted and the peak fell over in the endearing fashion that Gwen had wanted to achieve. After Merlin's demand to know where it was Morgana had looked for it, finding it looking a little sorry for itself in the shrubbery by the pond. Gwen had taken it in hand and rescued it, so the hat was back to its former glory. And since Arthur couldn't have the picture Merlin had drawn as a child, he was keeping the hat. Merlin felt a little embarrassed as he looked at it, and a little embarrassed at being in Arthur's bed, in his father's house. Arthur however was not to be shifted on the subject and Uther, despite looking a little disapproving, hadn't objected.

As much as he would never admit it, Uther rather liked the bustle of so many people in the house. It reminded him of the days where Arthur and Morgana were younger. Only this time they didn't spend time trying to pull each others hair out. It was also impossible to object to his grown up, independent son insisting on sharing a room with his boyfriend.

Patting the other side of the bed Merlin found it was cold. Arthur was up and somewhere in the house. Merlin sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes, and got out of bed. He was only in his underwear, but Merlin insisted on that level of decency, while he was in the bed with Arthur. He grabbed the tracksuit bottoms and tee-shirt that were lying close by and pulled them on, padding out into the hallway and walking through the house.

It was quiet but he went down the stairs, glanced in the lounge, drawing room and play room before finding Arthur in the study, as Uther's office at home was known. He was sat on the sofa, wearing a pair of jeans and leaning back so his wound didn't bother him. He was talking on the phone, looking relaxed and absorbed in what he was doing.

"Is it really that bad?" Arthur asked. "And you have the records. As long as it doesn't match the rest of the staff attendance and punctuality, then it is a disciplinary issue."

Merlin paused and listened.

"If you want me to do it, I will. I own enough of a share now to be able to take control, and it is listed as one of the issues you asked me to deal with. I can give them all a clear review," Arthur, making notes as he talked. Then he looked up at saw Merlin in the doorway. "Look, I need to go, make the appointments for next week, I'll deal with it then. Just keep making a note of anything you think is relevant."

Arthur hung up and smiled at Merlin. He pushed the papers he was working on aside. They were scattered across the large leather seat and the coffee table in front of him.

"Hi, are you all right?"

"Yeah, I just wondered where you were. Where's everyone else?"

Arthur smiled and held out his hand, Merlin took it and let himself be pulled down onto the sofa next to Arthur, and he was careful of the wound, although they were assured that Arthur would be fine.

"My dad's gone to the office, your mother has gone shopping and I sent Morgana to do the initial meeting with Gwaine about the development of the house. I'm doing my work from here."

"And you sound very busy."

"Some people aren't very good at the hiring and firing thing. Especially the firing, I help out and don't let people take the piss."

"Employee management is one of your this'."

"Actually it's more of a that," Arthur said. "Are you all right?"

"Yes, are you sure about Morgana dealing with Gwaine."

"She can handle him, and he can handle her. And the plans I gave her are no more than the basics, Gwaine will know what I want without even looking at them."

"Is that a this or a that?"

"I'm not sure yet, that's something I want to talk to you about," Arthur said. He tugged Merlin up, encouraging Merlin to lift his leg over to straddle his lap. Merlin did so, but he kept himself raised off Arthur's legs, not wanting to apply any pressure that might make Arthur wince. He was shrugging the injury off, but now and again his face flickered with mild pain. He settled Merlin down and looked up at him.

"Talk about what?"

"The new development, Gwaine is starting the basic work," Arthur said, his hands resting on Merlin's hips. "I thought you might like to take an interest in the details."

"Why? I'm not much good at that sort of thing."

"Maybe if you looked at it more as a home, for us."

Merlin blinked, looking down at Arthur in shock. Arthur looked up, seeing the conflicting emotions running over Merlin's face. His face was still swollen and battered; he hadn't left the house since they had been released from the hospital because of it.

"What?" Merlin asked.

"As in we move in together. We choose it. You said you liked the house," Arthur said. Merlin had seen the plans, and viewed the house when Arthur had looked at it after he had purchased it. It was badly run down, but a nice enough building.

"Yeah, as… something that you were going to work on. I never really thought about it like that. You want us to move in together?"

"We're almost there, and you should have a say as to how it's laid out, if we do something like that."

"I should also probably pay for part of it then. Arthur, I can't afford that."

"I wouldn't expect you to, I am going to sell that flat and make something of an obscene fortune on it. I was thinking of using that to start the house off, it could probably pay for it all depending on schedules."

"But I wouldn't be able to contribute," Merlin said. Arthur watched Merlin frown and Arthur reached up to smooth out his forehead with his fingertips. Merlin frowned even more.

"Yes, you would," Arthur said. "You'd be in it."

Merlin stared down at Arthur, trying to comprehend the enormity of what he was saying.

"We're practically living together anyway," Arthur reasoned. "And you're wasting money by still paying Gwen rent. All she's doing it minding your stuff." He looked up at Merlin, studying the expression on his face, through the bruises that were littered across it.

Every time he looked at the damage he felt a surge of rage. Cain had never hidden the fact he hit Merlin, always punching him somewhere visible, and he had really wanted to make a point on the night of the ball.

"It has never really come up as an issue before, has it?" Arthur added. "The money thing."

He tensed as Merlin lifted himself up a little, off his lap. Arthur grabbed Merlin's hips holding on tightly to prevent him from getting off. Merlin paused, but resisted Arthur's pull, trying to bring him back down.

"You flinched," Merlin said.

"What?"

"I'm not trying to get off, I saw you flinch. I don't want to hurt you."

"You didn't, it was thinking that made me flinch," Arthur said, looking outraged as Merlin sniggered.

"Careful, or you brain will overheat," Merlin said, yelping as he received a firm slap to his backside. However, Arthur moved, so he was more stretched out, and he encouraged Merlin back down. Merlin went, making sure he didn't put any pressure that might affect the stab wound.

"Stop that!" Merlin said, as Arthur's hand explored his backside, and he tried to get his hand down the back of Merlin's tracksuit bottoms. "We're trying to have a serious talk."

"And you can't talk while I'm groping you?" Arthur said.

"No," Merlin said sternly. Arthur gave a dramatic sigh and went back to holding Merlin's hips. He was hoping when Merlin woke, to tell him his plan and then ravish him, since Merlin had been behaving in a very chaste fashion. Arthur had hoped the house being clear might mean Merlin giving in a little.

"It's a bit more serious, if we are planning to do something like that together," Merlin said. "If it's a joint thing."

"It will be; there is more to it then just paying for it. Merlin, even without the inheritance that my father is eventually going to leave me, I am technically a millionaire, and I've earned the money myself, if I want to spend it on something like this then I don't expect you to have to pay for it."

"I don't want it to seem like I am just sponging off you," Merlin said. Arthur's face flickered with irritation. Merlin had to admit there was some justification to it.

"No one thinks that, no one has ever thought that. Morgana thinks you are the best thing to ever happen to me. Trust me, I have known people like that before, you are not one of them. Even my father has to agree with me there."

"I guess."

"And most importantly, I know it's nothing like that. You are with me for my fantastic looks, sexual prowess and because knights in shining armour should sweep their damsels off their feet and carry them off to their tower."

"I'm not with you for your ego. And actually, point of fact, they are supposed to rescue them from the tower, and take them off to their castle."

"Fine, okay, I'll buy a castle."

"You really ought to get a white horse as well," Merlin said with a smile. Arthur reached up to stroke Merlin's cheek. Merlin's face tensed. He didn't feel very comfortable with that, not with the state his face was in at the moment. Arthur stopped it and rubbed Merlin's collar bone instead.

"If I'm not paying Gwen any rent then I could give something."

"Okay," Arthur said. "We can pick up your stuff from there, and store it at the flat until we decide. How about though, tomorrow, we go and look at the house, and see what we think. There is no harm in looking."

Merlin couldn't argue with that. Very carefully he nodded, and Arthur smiled, shifting him a little so he could pull Merlin's down to kiss him. Merlin went, brushing his lips against Arthur's. They stayed like that for a moment, then as they pulled apart Arthur pushed Merlin back, so he could get up off the sofa, pulling Merlin with him and drawing him close.

"Now, we should have the house to ourselves for a little while longer. I want to take advantage of it, and you."

Merlin smiled, biting down on his lip as he looked at Arthur, who grinned. Arthur took Merlin's hand and led him from the study, up the stairs and to the bedroom, pulling Merlin in, shutting the door and locking it firmly behind him.

"Just in case," Arthur said before he put his lips back to Merlin's. Merlin responded to him, wrapping his arms around Arthur's neck and kissing him back. Their tongues clashed and Arthur wound his fingers into Merlin's hair.

"Arthur, what if someone comes back?" Merlin gasped as they pulled apart and Arthur pulled Merlin towards the bed.

"That's why I locked the door, and none of them will be surprised at what we are doing. Merlin, come on."

Arthur coaxed him down, getting his hands under the waistband of Merlin's tracksuit bottoms and underwear, pulling them down his legs. He carried on pulling with one hand, while he distracted Merlin with a gentle caress between his legs. Merlin kicked a little, helping Arthur undress him. Arthur pushed up Merlin's tee-shirt and Merlin lifted his arms so Arthur could pull it off. As he leant over Merlin, kissing him again Arthur fiddled with the buttons of his jeans, ripping them open and pushing the material down. It was the only item of clothing he was wearing and he kicked them off, ignoring the twinge in his side. Merlin sat up to help, dragging the material off before lying on the bed next to Arthur.

Merlin lay back as Arthur's hands ran up and down his body, tickling in places, caressing in others, but moving as if he was reacquainting himself with something he had been deprived of. He eventually came back up to look Merlin in the eye, cupping his face in his hands.

"I'm sorry."

Merlin blinked. "What for?"

"I didn't do a very good job of protecting you, did I?"

"You didn't protect yourself to well either, you got stabbed." Merlin brushed his fingers over the dressing on Arthur's hip. Arthur caught Merlin's hand and kissed the palm gently, running his tongue across it down to Merlin's wrist.

"I love you," Arthur said. Merlin smiled as Arthur casually said the words that had nearly been spoken on the night of the fancy dress ball.

"I love you too," Merlin said.

"That's good, because I think you are the only person in the world that will put up with me."

Merlin laughed and Arthur went in for the attack.

And twenty minutes later, Morgana proved she had less than perfect timing. It was just as Arthur lay back, Merlin straddling him and slowly lowering himself down, while Arthur's hips rose and he pushed himself into Merlin. Morgana knocked on the door, and the handle rattled. Merlin almost jumped away but Arthur wasn't having that, instead he pulled Merlin down and slightly off balance Merlin impaled himself, giving a loud yip as Arthur entered him with a little more force than he had anticipated. Arthur gripped Merlin's hips keeping him steady as Morgana hollered.

"What are you two doing?"

"The house was empty and I've locked the door! What do you think we are doing, Morgana?" Arthur yelled. "Go away!"

"Ew! More information than I want!" she yelled.

"You asked for it!" Merlin shouted at her. Arthur snorted and thrust his hips up in a hint for Merlin to pay attention. Merlin yelped again and shifted his hips causing Arthur to gasp.

Ten minutes later they were a gasping, giggling, sweaty heap.

"We may have scarred her for life," Merlin said as he snuggled against Arthur.

"It will take more than that, I think. Now, shall we try the castle tomorrow?" Arthur asked. Merlin snuggled even more, and his head shifted on Arthur's shoulder, moving in a very definitive direction.

"Yes."


	15. Fifteenth Time

The fifteenth time, Hunith became Uther's knight in shining armour.

By the sound of it, and look of the play room, Morgana and Arthur were having a row. The currents sounds were coming somewhere from the kitchen, which probably meant half the crockery was destroyed. Uther sighed and went in the direction of the noise, knowing he would have to separate them again. It had been fine over the last four weeks. He had liked having the kids back, but it came with a price. Not just Merlin and Hunith, but also Arthur and Morgana's animosity. As he went towards the kitchen Merlin came scurrying out the other way. He pulled up short as he saw Uther.

"Mr Pendragon, hi, erm… you might not want to go in there," Merlin said politely, and had refused any hints on anyone's part to call Uther by his first name.

"For the safety of my furnishings I might need to. Is it that bad in there?"

"Under control, I was told to go an order pizza. I don't think we want to cook tonight. Sorry," Merlin said, sidling past. Uther closed his eyes, sighed and went to see what kind of disaster his children had made. He swung open the door, breath already inhaled so he could yell for as long as possible and he gasped out at the sight he was greeted with.

Arthur and Morgana were pinned back against the far wall, both looking sheepish and not daring to move as Hunith read them a very intensive riot act. Uther listened for a moment, realising by the sound of it she was winding up to a conclusion.

"I have never seen such disgraceful behaviour in all my life, from two people who are supposed to be mature adults. Don't you dare open your mouth Arthur Pendragon!"

Arthur's mouth snapped shut, his eyes were like saucers, hardly daring to comprehend Hunith's entire existence at the moment in time. Her gaze swept to Morgana and Uther nearly fainted in surprise as his usually wilful, defiant daughter lowered her gaze looking ashamed of herself.

"Now, you two are going to clean this up, making this place look immaculate, and before your father gets home and finds it!"

"Too late," Uther said. "This is just the norm, I'm amazed it hasn't happened sooner."

Hunith raised her eyebrows, making even Uther feel a little bit embarrassed, because he obviously couldn't control his children. Merlin was, without doubt, far better behaved than either Arthur or Morgana. Uther never got taken this seriously when he shouted though.

"Anyway, you can apologise before you get started, I don't see why your father should have to put up with this, and I don't care who started it, or why! Both of you should know better. You should have known better years ago. Now, apologise to your father, and then get cleaning!"

Both Arthur and Morgana turned to him, mumbling a little, but both saying sorry, and then they did the same to Hunith, who looked moderately pacified. She stayed there a moment, while they shuffled about picking up bits of crockery and Arthur put back the vase he had taken off the shelf, to get to the plate behind it, which he had hurled in Morgana's direction. Uther stepped forward, putting an arm around Hunith's shoulders.

"Right, forget pizza, I'm taking you to dinner. I think you have just become my knight in shining armour," Uther said.

"I'm not dressed," Hunith said looking down at her jeans and woollen jumper.

"Not to worry, I think armour would be a bit heavy for you," he said drawing her out of the kitchen. She yanked him back a little so she could turn and glower at the sorrowful pair in the kitchen.

"This is no excuse for you two to slacken. And you are not, I repeat NOT to drag Merlin into your cleanup operation, is that clear!"

Morgana and Arthur mumbled assurances they wouldn't but as the door closed Hunith heard Morgana hiss.

"It's your fault!"

"I heard that!" she bellowed at the door. "You don't need to take me to dinner, just for that."

"Yes, I do," Uther said. "After a scene like that you deserve a reward. An expensive dinner is appropriate."

"I can't go to a restaurant like this."

"Yes you can, I'm not exactly in my restaurant clothes."

He wasn't, he was wearing a suit he often wore to work, he had discarded his tie and had no intention of finding it and he was getting Hunith out of the house as fast as possible. Merlin appeared in the doorway of the play room, phone in one hand, pizza menu still in the other. Uther glowered at him.

"You can cancel our part of the order. I am taking your wonderful mother to dinner."

"Okay," Merlin said, looking like he'd agree with anything. He turned his attention to his phone conversation. "Can I cancel the meat feast and vegetarian pizzas from the order, but can I add another garlic bread, with cheese. Thanks."

"Merlin!" He almost dropped the phone as Hunith hollered at him. "You are not to help those two in any way, shape or form. Is that understood?"

"Yes, mum."

"Arthur has been warned. I'll know if you're lying."

"Yes, mum."

Merlin exhaled as they swept from the house. He chewed on his lower lip. It didn't matter if Arthur had been warned, he probably would still get dragged into it. However, he balanced that with his mother's expression and he decided, he was not helping Arthur, but he did go and tell them the pizzas were on the way.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Once they were sat down Hunith felt less conspicuous, but she stared at the menu with awe, feeling a little guilty at Uther spending money on her.

"You really didn't need to do this," she said for the millionth time.

"No," Uther said, putting his menu down, and reaching for her hand. "I know I didn't need to, but I wanted to. You have been running around my house looking after everyone for weeks now, and I know that was because you were worried about Merlin, and Arthur. I would have taken you to dinner at some point to thank you, but I think tonight was above and beyond the call of duty.

"I just couldn't believe they behave like that! Breaking things in such a fashion."

"They never damage anything valuable," Uther said. Hunith looked at him archly. "Not the important kind of valuable, well, not since Arthur knocked over a photo frame with a picture of his mother in it and damaged it beyond repair. It was one I liked, it was taken on our honeymoon, she looked so happy."

"And like the vase, in the kitchen," Hunith said, remembering Arthur's careful movement of it. Uther nodded.

"It was one she found in a junk shop. I hated it, but she wanted it, so I bought it. No, they never pick up anything like that. What's so funny?"

Hunith stopped giggling. "It's just amusing, trying to imagine you giving into anyone."

"I did Igraine, and Arthur, and Morgana."

"They could have turned out horribly spoilt."

"I'm not sure they didn't."

"I think," Hunith started and then stopped, then started again. "I think Morgana is a little worse than Arthur. He seems very determined to make his own way."

Uther paused long enough to order for them and then turned back to her.

"He grew up with me taking him to board meetings and the office. It's what he knows."

"It couldn't have been easy for him, or you."

"The thing was, it never affected Arthur. There were terrible complications with his birth, but no signs of it during the pregnancy. He wasn't even a day old when she died. She was something he never knew. I could talk about her, tell him stories but that was all they were to him. She wasn't real."

"It was hard for you."

"Losing her, yes, it was, the pain was almost physical at times. Arthur was never a problem, in those first years, he just went wherever I did, and if I needed to let the secretaries mind him for the odd hour or two none of them cared. They just fussed over him like he was a prince."

"I can see where Arthur gets some of his perceptions from. Not you, but the fact that I think he needs that adoration. Merlin gives it."

"Arthur loves him." Uther said. "I've never seen him with anyone the way he is with Merlin."

"Oh, I know that. So does Merlin. I think they match quite well."

"Yes, they do," Uther said.

There was a pause as the starters arrived. Once the waiter was gone Uther turned to her again.

"What about Merlin's father? He mentioned him in the hospital, although he wasn't very coherent."

"No, I don't think whatever they gave him helped, but it would make him fret. His father died, about two years ago. Merlin never really knew him. I don't think I did really. Things happen, and I don't even know why we separated, but he never knew I was pregnant and I never thought to find him to tell him. A failing on my part."

"But, Merlin knew him?" Uther asked, breaking a bread roll in half and putting one half on Hunith's side plate. She smiled; yes, she knew where Arthur got a good deal of his behaviour from.

"He found him. Balinor seemed pleased, when Merlin just turned up and introduced himself. They met a couple of times. Both of them seemed happy with it. Then just randomly, his father was mugged and stabbed. Balinor didn't really have anyone else, by the time they contacted Merlin it was already a bit late, but the hospital sent him the wrong way and once Merlin gets lost, he has trouble finding where he's going. He got there too late, Balinor had died."

"That must have been awful, you for as well."

"It was as random as us suddenly parting. I think Merlin felt cheated. Balinor was a wonderful man, and Merlin really could have got to know him, and then it was all taken away. He had a little trouble after that. Cain seemed to be really good to him around that time and then it just all went wrong."

"At least I can safely say Cain is not coming back. Even if he is released, which I doubt, if he breaks the restraining order he will be put away. He can't go near Merlin, or Arthur, or you for that matter."

"It's reassuring. I used to worry about Merlin. He was always a quiet boy but with Cain, there was something else, a sense of him giving in where I would never have really thought that it would happen. I never believed he'd allow himself to be so abused but I couldn't find a way to get him out."

"I think you could have, would have in the end, if you needed to."

"And Morgana? Arthur doesn't seem that much of a bully but tonight was…"

"They just didn't get on, and they refused to even try. I can see the point of view. For Arthur, all those years, there had been me and going to conferences and meetings and then all of a sudden it stopped, and this girl was there, taking up my attention."

"I can imagine Arthur not liking that."

"Not liking is a feeble euphemism. And she had lost her parents, over the space of years. She had just got over her mother dying and then she loses her father. I could feel how angry she was, when she just had no choice but to live with me. At least Arthur gave her a target to vent her anger on."

"And then they just carried on."

Uther shrugged. "I wasn't good a managing it, I never realised two children meant ten times the work of one rather than double. I have to confess I didn't cope very well."

"You just let them get on with it."

"I'm afraid so, they are very used to getting their own way at moments like that. I take it Merlin wasn't that difficult."

Hunith smiled. "He tried to be sometimes. I think I had the same advantage you had with Arthur. I didn't have to worry about someone he never knew, and never missed. It was always just him and me."

"It sounds nice," Uther said.

"It was," Hunith said. "I never regretted having him even though it felt difficult at times."

"That I think is one thing you never regret, however bad it gets," Uther said.

"You're quite deceptive really," Hunith said. "You're a nice man."

Uther grinned and leant over to kiss her cheek. "And you are a very nice lady."

Hunith raised her eyebrows. "Why do I get the feeling this will not be the last time I get called on to separate your children?"

"I know talent when I see it, and yours," Uther said, grinning even more. "I have no intention of wasting."


	16. Last Time

**Last one I'm afraid, but may have a sequel, when I get round to it. **

The last time was, quite naturally, the happy ending.

Arthur let himself into the house, struggling a little with his briefcase and the box he was holding. Very carefully he got the box down and then his briefcase, before he shut the door and looked around. Lights, Merlin's voice and the smell of cooking told Arthur the action was in the kitchen. Walking down the hallway he went to find Merlin.

They were not living in the house that Arthur was developing. Gwaine was still working on that. Instead, when walking, and taking a short cut through the park, Merlin had paused, looking at a house on the corner of a quiet suburban street. It looked a little out of place, the way it was built, with arched leaded windows and surrounded by a high brick wall. But what caught Merlin's eye was the turret that seemed to be built on one corner, which left an odd circular space in the bedroom that it was attached to. They had taken that as their bedroom even though it was not the largest. What had also caught Merlin's eye was the forlorn looking 'For Sale' sign pinned to a crumbling stretch of wall.

He hadn't even waited until he saw Arthur later, Merlin had called him then and there, and that afternoon they had viewed the house. Arthur saw certain flaws with it, but let them go because he could see Merlin loved it, and Arthur had to admit it had a nice feeling about it, if he let his emotions have a say in the matter. They had gone back the next day, Gwaine in tow, so he could asses if there were any major problems. Arthur knew most of them as he saw them, but Gwaine was the expert.

On the third day Arthur negotiated a price based on the flaws that Gwaine had found, and was then employed to fix. Arthur however found himself conceding on the asking price more than he normally would, if he was doing it as a financial investment; because this was an emotional investment, and he wasn't about to lose out on it.

Two months later they were in it. Living in it. And very much so if you were Merlin, who was, currently causing chaos as he cooked, while talking on the phone to Gwen.

"I was hoping to plan the housewarming for next Friday. Arthur is threatening to get caterers, I threatened him with death," Merlin said, with his back to Arthur as he tried to tidy up one handed, knowing Arthur was home soon, and having no idea he was there and listening. "Well, actually I threatened him with no sex, but that seems to be one and the same for Arthur."

Arthur grinned and jumped on Merlin, wrapping an arm around his waist and pulling Merlin against him nibbled on the nape of his neck. Merlin yelped.

"Sorry Gwen, can't talk any more, my foot just landed in my mouth!"

Merlin wriggled as he threw the phone down on the side, narrowly missing a bowl of grated parmesan, and Arthur's hands squeezed his ribs.

"Hi, I didn't hear you come in. I need to turn that down!"

Arthur conceded and let Merlin reach over to turn the gas down where he was boiling pasta.

"Smells nice," Arthur said. "You're quite the domestic damsel."

"I like it," Merlin said, working while Arthur kept hold of him.

"So do I," Arthur said. It was nice watching Merlin, who had clearly never been truly comfortable in Arthur's rather sparse flat, bustle around the house that he could lay claim to. Arthur pulled the single red rose out of his pocket and brought it round to hand it to Merlin.

"Ooh," Merlin murmured appreciatively. "I thought you felt like a prat buying me flowers."

"I don't when I'm bringing them home to you," Arthur said, releasing Merlin and turning him round to face him. "Plus that's to soften you up a little bit."

Merlin regarded the flower debating if they had a suitable vase to put it in, and said. "Not something you often want to do to me."

"Oi!" Arthur snapped. Merlin looked up and grinned. Then Arthur added, "And okay, no caterers for the party. Have you invited the neighbours?"

"Some of them, the ones that don't stare at us like we have two heads."

"Okay," Arthur nodded. The neighbourhood had been rather surprised by the two of them moving in, and the local girls had been stalking Arthur, also being the ones who had recognised him as a Pendragon. Merlin had commented that he expected them to rush up as some point and ask for his autograph. Arthur had laughed himself silly.

"So, why are you softening me up?" Merlin asked.

"Something Gwaine found," Arthur said, pulling Merlin from the kitchen, glancing at the steaming pans for a moment. "Is that stuff all right?"

"Yeah, but it will be ready in about fifteen minutes."

"Enough time then," Arthur said.

"Not if you want to get a shower."

"I'll do that later, with you."

Merlin grinned and let himself be pulled into the hallway and Arthur let go of his hand to pick up the box. Merlin frowned as Arthur held it, balancing it as he started to open it.

"Gwaine was clearing out the garage at the property when he came across it."

"Aawww," Merlin said as he looked into the box and met a pair of angry yellow eyes. The ginger tabby-patterned fur was fluffed out but it didn't make the tiny kitten look any bigger as it hissed ferociously.

"The vet says it's okay, a little malnourished but grown up enough to eat solid food. I didn't know what else to do with it but you know… can we keep it?"

"It's so sweet!" Merlin said, putting his hand in to pick it up. He got clawed and bit for his trouble but he got the tiny little animal out of the box and cradled it in his hands, where it settled, stopping the attack after its initial scare. It had to be a bit scared, being in a box, Merlin mused.

"He… she's…"

"She," Arthur said.

"She's so sweet. You want to keep it?"

"Well, cats are independent so you know it's just food, water and litter tray."

The cat started to purr, lying on her back as Merlin tickled her belly and rubbed under her chin. Her claws started to flex, grabbing hold of him and she closed her eyes in delight.

"We'll have to think of a name, something catty."

"Morgana?" Arthur suggested. Merlin paused stroking long enough to slap Arthur on the arm.

"Yeah, your right, that might be considered animal cruelty," Arthur said, getting another slap. The little kitten opened her eyes and hissed, stopping when Merlin went back to rubbing her chin. Arthur went for her belly and the purring seemed to up in volume.

"We'll think about it. Don't we need to get her all that stuff, food and bowls and a collar and other things?"

Then Merlin grinned as he looked at Arthur's sheepish expression.

"It's all in the car," he said.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Merlin lay in bed, dozing a little, but still on the point of wakefulness. Opening his eyes he turned his head and looked at Arthur, sprawled in the bed next to him, sleeping soundly, one arm flung around Merlin, holding him loosely. Merlin carefully turned on his side so he could look at Arthur as he slept.

Over in the corner, in the odd shaped section of room the cat slept, in the fluffy basket Arthur had bought her. Both of them had said she should stay in the kitchen, but the now newly named Winnie (because Merlin idly stated some parts of her fur looked the same colour as Winnie-the-Pooh's) had ended up with them. Neither of them had wanted to leave her down there, after she had followed them around all night, and they spent some time teasing each other about who was the most soft-hearted.

Merlin felt the usual odd quiver that seemed to run through him every time he looked at Arthur. It was something to do with love, a connection that Merlin could hardly believe, that he could look at Arthur and know that Arthur was his. What surprised Merlin even more was the reciprocation of such a feeling.

He tensed as Arthur's arm tightened around his waist and his voice announced.

"I thought that kind of behaviour was creepy and stalker-ish," Arthur drawled. He tugged Merlin across the bed, rolling over as he did so. Arthur lay on his back and pulled Merlin on top of him. Merlin obligingly straddled him and looked down at Arthur.

"Not any more I don't think," Merlin said. "I was just considering how we got to this point."

He sniggered as Arthur shifted his hips, indicating the point that Merlin might be referring to.

"You know what I mean," Merlin said, settling on Arthur, Arthur's hands around his waist keeping him steady. "I didn't even want to go to that party you know, when we met. Having to spend an evening avoiding that friends of Cain's who always used to grope me."

Merlin felt Arthur's hands tighten on him and Arthur's arms wrapped around his waist protectively.

"Don't mind me for asking but what did Cain think about that?"

"Never batted an eyelid, even the time he walked into the kitchen to find the creep with his hand between my legs."

"And he had the bloody cheek to get the hump about me flirting with you," Arthur said, holding Merlin gently and trying not to feel utterly rattled by it.

"I think that was why he wanted me to go, he did comment that 'that fucking twat Arthur Pendragon' was going to be there."

"So, he was what, trying to show you off and then got the hump when I noticed you?"

"I think that was more me noticing back. Plus I wasn't playing it as he wanted it," Merlin mused. "I think I was supposed to flirt back and then he could have a go at you."

"Don't tell me, that was why you were carefully avoiding me."

Merlin shrugged. "I didn't think you deserved to get dragged into that. Even though you did in the end."

"That was the best timed cigarette I have ever had," Arthur said. Merlin leant down and kissed him briefly.

"It was why I left him, in the end, finally, because of you."

"I am glad to be of service, as a knight should be," Arthur said. He moved on the bed, lifting Merlin and rolling over so he could be on top. Merlin relaxed underneath him, wrapping his arms around Arthur's neck as Arthur pressed his lips on Merlin's. They kissed for a long moment breaking apart at a scuffling sound. Both of them turned as, in the dim light, they saw a little head appear over the side of the bed and Winnie determinedly clawed her way up onto the bed, she purred loudly and pawed at the sheets.

"Cute," Arthur said before turning his attention back to Merlin, nuzzling into his neck.

"Arthur, no! Not in front of the cat!"

Arthur laughed. "She's a cat Merlin, she doesn't care what we are doing."

Winnie was quite happy exploring the pillow, clawing the material and sniffing the dip where Arthur's head had been minutes ago. She seemed happy with it, turning round in a tight circle twice, fluffy tail up in the air, before she curled up and politely proved Arthur's point by putting her back to them. She started to purr in contentment.

"See," Arthur said going back to nuzzling, feeling Merlin squirm underneath him.

"Well, you'll have to be careful not to squash her," Merlin said, jumping as Arthur nipped him. He pulled back a little, but his breath was still warm on Merlin's neck.

"Are you saying I'm fat?"

"No," Merlin said brightly. "Although you did eat a phenomenal amount of pasta tonight."

Then he yelped at Arthur tickled him. Winnie lifted her head, looked at them and then turned away, putting her head back down on her paws. Merlin wriggled, trying to get away but he didn't put up that much of a fight. Arthur grabbed Merlin's wrists in one hand and pinned them down over his head. Merlin panted for breath.

"Take that back!" Arthur said.

"I think the pasta is long gone Arthur," Merlin told him.

Arthur went nose to nose with Merlin. "I am not fat!"

"Shame you're not," Merlin said. "I was going to suggest some vigorous exercise."

"Oh really," Arthur drawled. "Like what?"

Merlin tried to extract his hands from Arthur's grip, which Arthur didn't let him do, and he stayed out of Merlin's reach so they couldn't kiss. With a huff Merlin wriggled a little and wrapped his legs around Arthur's waist, squeezing him.

"Oh God!" Arthur groaned and he kissed Merlin with vigour. Arthur released his grip on Merlin's wrists and they both started to wrap what they could around each other, panting as they grappled.

On the other side of the bed the little kitten felt the bed shifting underneath her and her ears swivelled as she listened to the pants, gasps and murmured endearments. None of it disturbed her from the nice warm, safe little place she found herself in. Instead she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

An hour or so later, Arthur and Merlin, wrapped tightly together, did exactly the same thing.


End file.
